Kamen Rider Era
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: The Fourth Walls between worlds are breaking. Villains have begun to work together in order to take over the real world. But a hero of legend has arose, travelling to worlds created by the greatest of minds to gain their powers to save his own world. He is, [RIDER TIME!] Kamen Rider Era!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI READER**

**So you may be wondering, why I've posted a new story instead of updating my others. Well…..I'm at a loss with the others and wanna do something new. **

**So this is Era, where the main characters will travel to many worlds of anime/games/ TV shows. Getting powers from the protagonist of said franchises, and saving the worlds!**

**With nothing more to say, let's start this train wreck!**

**RIDER TIME!**

* * *

Episode 1: Time for a New Hero 2020!

* * *

Explosions! Destruction! FIRE!

These three words are used to describe the battle taking place within this barren world. Multiple shadowed figures fight one another, unable to see who is who. There were lasers, bullets, and swords of all kinds.

Suddenly time had stopped, and a single set of footsteps were heard through the battle field.

Through the frozen warriors, an armoured figure walked passed each shadow. None could tell who the figure was, for no details were seen of him. Except one word in bright purple letters where his head is.

ERA.

* * *

"Of course this kinda crap happens to me!" A twenty year old boy said to himself as he run through the streets of London. He has brown shaggy hair with blue eyes. He wore an unzipped short sleeved orange jacket over a purple long sleeved shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

'My alarm clock just had to be two hours off! Well, the first day is never the best, so I shouldn't worry too much!'

* * *

"What do you mean?! I didn't even get to interview!" The boy cried out to the man in front of him.

"Sorry kid, but it's your own fault for being late. This business require people to be at a hundred percent." The employer said with the up most of pride.

"This is a Costa Coffee, what does it matter if I was five minutes late?" The teen deadpanned.

The employer huffed and crossed his arms. "Well it's obvious you don't care, so I'll have to ask you leave Mr Jones." The teen sighed and left the cafe.

Later on, the teen was sitting on one of the water fountains in Trafalgar Square. "That could've gone better."

"Idiot!" The next thing the teen knew he was slammed on the head by a rolled up newspaper. He rubbed his head and looked to the person who whacked him.

She was the same age as the boy, and had short ginger hair with glasses covering her green eyes. She wore a white crop top under a denim jacket with skinny jeans.

"How could you wake up late?!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah-yeah nice seeing you too Becky." He sighed standing. Becky huffed and handed him the newspaper. "What's this?"

"Job list. You need to find something new now." She started to walk away, the teen following. "Honestly Mat, you need to stop staying up so late watching that shit on the internet."

"I beg your pardon?" Mat asked her. "Shit? I'll have you know that Toku is a form of film art."

"Sure thing nerd." She shook her head. "You need to find a job Mat, you can't expect to live with me and my dad all your life."

"And I'm telling you Becky, I know I'm destined for something. Everyone has a purpose in life, I just need to find mine." Mat shrugged. He flipped through the newspaper, finding the page with all the job adds.

And oh so suddenly a gust of wind blew the newspaper from Matthew's hands, flying through the streets. "Hey, come back here!" He started chasing the paper.

"Matthew, get back here!" Becky chased after Matthew who was chasing a newspaper.

Little the two knew, a hooded figure watched them, and he would change of their lives forever.

* * *

In a park near the Square, families were enjoying the sunny day. A group of children were playing tag near a large tree. One of the kids running felt his foot hit something.

Looking down, he saw he was standing on a black watch like object with an evil looking blue robot on it. "Oh wow." He picked it up and ran over to his friends.

"Hey guys look at this!" He showed it to his friends.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it looks cool!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Press the button on top!"

The first kid looked at the watch and grinned as he pressed the button.

_**MEGA MAN!**_

The watch sparked, making the kid drop it. It seemed as though space and time shifted around the watch, forming into a human like shape which made the kids run away.

The shape now resembles Mega Man, but without a human face and more robotic, and looks more evil and grotesque. On one shoulder it says MEGA MAN and on the other it says 1987.

The monster made some robotic beeping noises and raised its Mega Buster arm, firing at anything, causing a total panic. The police came by in a moment's notice, pointing their guns at it.

"Freeze! Hands up you…whatever you are!" The monstrous Mega Man made more beeping noises before it aimed its Mega Buster at them. Instead if instantly firing, it charged up a big shot that destroyed the police cars and knocking the police out cold.

The hooded figure from before looked upon the ensuring chaos, holding a book in his hands. "And so it begins, hopefully my Hero is ready."

* * *

"What about the night shift at a pizzeria?" Becky suggested, the two now sitting on a bench looking through the jobs list.

"God no, I've played too much FNAF to want that job!" Mat denied.

"You can't base real life off video games."

"Of course I can." He sighed, they went through every single job on the list with no good outcome. "I just can't seem to find anything, maybe I can join the army?"

"Knowing you, that's not a good choice."

"You saying I'm not good enough?" Becky only shrugged, not answering him. "Guess I'm at a loss then." He leaned backwards on the bench.

He heard an object clank against the ground, just as a hooded figure walked past them. "Excuse me, sir? You dropped this!"

The figure ignores them, seeming to be reading a book. Matthew looked at the fallen object, looking at it with slight confusion.

The object was a black and watch shaped. The face had nothing special, just a couple grey gears. "What the hell is this, a Ride Watch?"

***BOOM!***

The two's heads spun to where the explosion was heard, seeing a clouds of smoke rise up. They also noticed police cars and fire trucks zooming by.

"What's happening?" Becky asks, panic laced on her face.

"I don't know, but we should check it out."

"Are you insane?!" Matthew didn't answer, but only ran in the direction of the chaos. "Idiot!" She chased after her idiot friend.

As they ran, they didn't notice the blank Ride-Watch glowed a slight purple.

When the two got to the park, they were shocked at what they saw.

The monstrous Mega Man was rampaging through the area, swatting police away and blasting lasers in all directions.

"The fuck is that thing?!" Matthew yelled with wide eyes.

"Hold on, doesn't it look a little familiar Mat? It looks a lot like…"

"Mega Man." The two jumped as a third vice spoke, this one belonging to the hooded figure.

"Wait a sec, you're the guy from before." Matthew remembered. "Who are you?"

"My name isn't important as of now." He opened the book in his hands. "According to this book, two outcomes can happen. One, Another Mega Man will destroy this city and kill all its inhabitants. Or two, you use that Watch to become a hero needed for the sake of time and space."

"Beg your pardon?" Matthew then noticed the Ride-Watch glowed purple as it changed appearance. The body was now purple with a dial around it being orange. The face of the watch was slanted sideways showing a white helmet and two black parts, one having the Zi-O logo and the other having the number 2000. "This isn't real, this is some sorta stupid trick isn't it?"

"Afraid not, my Hero." The figure removed his hood, showing a man in his late teens possible seven or eight teen. He has green hair combed over to one side and red eyes. "To fight this threat to the Fourth Wall, I gift you this." He reached into a bag that hung from his shoulder, bringing out something wrapped in cloth.

Matthew took it and unwrapped the object, showing it to be a Ziku Driver. "Okay, this has gotta be fake, right?"

"Only one way to find out." The guy smiled, backing away a step or two. Matthew looked at the Driver, before shrugging in defeat.

"To hell with it…" He brought the Driver down to his waist, making a buckle strap around him, shocking Matthew and Becky.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Another Mega Man stopped its rampage and looked at Matthew, beeping furiously. Mat looked at the watch in his hands, before turning the dial, making a full face and pressing the button.

**ERA!**

He slotted the watch in the right side of the Driver before pressing the button atop, making it slant sideways. The Driver started to let out standby music that sounded like music from Back to the Future. "Henshin!" He made the Driver do a 360 degree spin with a DONG sound.

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~! **

Multiple clock shaped energy rings spin around him, a giant clock behind him spelling ERA in purple before it flies off as his suit forms. His body suit is orange with purple armour on his shoulders and purple stripes on his arms, legs and back of hands. And going down the chest plate is a gold watch strap. The helmet has a white faceplate and two gold watch hands sticking out. The letters from the giant clock flew onto his visor, the words ERA glowing.

"Behold!" The green haired teen exclaimed, his book open "For the hero of time and space has made his debut! Travelling world to world, collecting powers of the greatest of heroes! Protecting the Fourth Wall is his mission, and he shall fulfil it. He is Kamen Rider Era!"

"Era huh?" Mat overlooked his new attire. "I like it. Come on tin man, let's go!" Mat ran to Another Mega Man, who raised his Mega Buster to shoot at him.

Mat ducked and sidestepped most of the shots and landed a punch on the Kaijin's chest, making the Rider pull it back in pain. The Another Hero rose its Buster arm and blasted Mat in the chest, sending flying back.

Mat landed on the ground with a grunt, pushing himself back up. "Right, it's got a metal body. How am I gonna get through its armour?"

As Mat finished that sentence, purple lights came from the Driver, forming in the shape of a scythe. The weapon was mostly black with a purple blade and writing say REAP.

**ZIKAN RIPPER!**

**REAP!**

Another Mega Man shot another blast at Mat, who deflected it with his new weapon. He charged at the Another Hero, slashing it with his Zikan Ripper. With one slash, the blade dug into the monster's arm.

"Eh?!" Mat tried pulling it out, and with one last tug he pulled it out, losing his grasp and making it flail into the sky. "Ah shit!" He ducked under a punch swung from Another Mega Man before he kicked its chest and jumped for his scythe.

He grabbed it, and folded it into a shotgun with an orange barrel and writing saying KABLAM.

**KABLAM!**

As he descended, he cocked his Ripper and shot an energy blast at Another Mega Man, making it stumble back. He landed with a role, cocking his gun function and firing more blasts at the monster.

Mat looked over his weapon, noticing a part of it had a holster for Ride-Watches. He takes the Era watch out of the Driver and placed it in the Ripper.

**FINISH TIME!**

He cocked his gun again, orange energy building in the barrel.

**ERA! BIG BANG SHOOTING! **

He pulled the trigger, blasting a huge orange laser at Another Mega Man. The attack made the monster dig its feet into the ground, dragging it across the dirt.

"Now's my chance!" Matthew slotted the Ride-Watch back into the Driver and pressed the button on top.

**FINISH TIME!**

The standby music played again, and he pressed the button on the Driver before making it do a 360 turn again.

**TIME STRIKE!**

Mat jumped to the sky, two rows of energy, one purple the other orange, appeared in line with his boots. The purple one said KI while the orange one said CK. Matthew rose his boots so that he crashed through each KICK in front of him.

He continued to fall until he double kicked the Another Hero, causing an explosion that left it as a watch. No one noticed as it sunk into a small portal.

"Oh jeez what a rush!" Matthew removed the Ride-Watch from the Driver, making the suit disappear.

"Mat that was amazing!" Becky ran up to him, shaking him with excitement.

"I know it was. But why did that thing look like Mega Man?" Mat questioned.

"I can answer that, my Hero." The teen from before walked up to them. "That was an Another Hero, a monster born from pure hatred used to try take over this world. The reason it looked like Mega Man, was because it came from Mega Man's world."

"Okay. Well, at least I killed it." He crossed his arms with pride.

"Far from it, my Hero." Mat looked back at the teen. "You merely returned it to its stasis form. To absolutely destroy it, you need to use the original's powers. And to do that, you must transverse this world." He snapped his fingers, making a portal open behind him. "If you take this path, you'll begin your destiny."

"My destiny? You mean I'll find my purpose?" The teen nodded. Mat started to take steps to the portal, but was grabbed by the arm, stopping him. "Becky?"

"You can't just leave, you have a life here! You can't just go off with some random guy that gives you a cool suit! You'd leave us all behind…" She teared up.

"Becky…I have nothing here. I've been orphaned, abandoned, and lost all hope of any kind of future I could have. Becky, I've found my purpose." He wiped away one of her falling tears, and wiped away one of his. "Please, let me go." Slowly but surely, she let go of his arm. The two shared a hug before Mat caught up with the green haired teen.

"If we're doing this, I'm gonna have to know your name." Mat said to the teen, the two looking into the portal.

"My name is Ban, and I shall guide you my Hero." Ban bowed, much to the confusion of Matthew. "Shall we?" The two then walked into the portal, beginning a new adventure.

* * *

**[The world of ?]**

The two walked out the portal into a city of technological beauty. There were robots and humans walking around everywhere. A giant neon sign saying welcome to Mega City.

"This place…" Mat was about to comment, if not for the random screaming of many civilians.

The two world travellers looked to the direction of the chaos, seeing a small army of green robots with a cannon on one arm and a shield on the other marched down the streets.

"Sniper Joes?" Matthew was about ready to turn into Era, but was cut short when a blue energy sphere crashed in between him and the Sniper Joes. When it cleared, there stood a small blue robot with a human face. He threw his right arm to the side, transforming it into an arm cannon.

"There he is," Ban spoke up, looking over a page in his book. "I give you the hero of this world, Mega Man."

* * *

**Next time, on Kamen Rider Era!**

**Matthew: Oh wow, actual Mega Man?!**

**Mega: What's this Wily? You tried making me?**

**Dr Wily: Bring the Robots to me Another Mega Man!**

**Ban: To defeat Another Mega Man, you need the original's power.**

**Matthew: This is gonna be Mega Easy!**

**Episode Two: Humans and Robots 1987!**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short, but it's just the beginning.**

**Anyways I hope you like this, maybe even enough to leave happy little reviews. And if you have any ideas for worlds for Matthew and other Riders to travel to let me know.**

**I got nothing else to say, so I'll see you next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI READER**

**Thank you all for checking the first chap, and thanks to everyone who suggested worlds for Era to travel to.**

**Now we pass through our first world, where shall he go to next? What heroes shall he encounter? Well stay tuned and find out. **

**RIDER TIME!**

* * *

Ban walked into a dark room with his book in his hands, surrounded by globes both big and small. "According to legends, everyday man Matthew Jones was destined to become the saviour of worlds, Kamen Rider Era."

"After fighting a monster from another world, he decided to take on his destiny and followed me to begin a journey through the Fourth Wall."

He closed the book and looked at the camera.

"Now he meets his first legend, the super fighting robot." He smirked.

* * *

Episode 2: Humans and Robots 1987!

* * *

**[World of Mega Man]**

Matthew watched as the Sniper Joes took aim and fired at Mega Man. The small blue robot dodged from the lasers and countered with his own Mega Buster, destroying many of the small army.

"Speed Gear!" Mega was covered in a blue glow, which allowed him to run at top speeds around the green robots. At some points when speeding past he punched them, causing them to explode.

When the speed ran out, Mega jumped over the troop of remaining Joes and landed behind them. "Power Gear!" He was covered in a red glow this time, and began to charge up his Mega Buster. He fired a charge up shot that impacted the last three Sniper Joes and destroyed them.

Matthew stared with mouth agape. "Oh wow, actual Mega Man?!" If it were possible, he'd have stars for eyes.

The blue robot seemed to hear the two humans and turned to them. "I didn't think there'd be anyone here besides clean up after the attack." He then looked the two up and down. "I don't think I've seen you in Mega City before, you guys new here?"

"Uh yep, we're…tourists. Yep, tourists." He gave an awkward smile, while Ban just looked at him with a 'really?' look. "I'm Matthew and this is Ban."

"Oh, okay. Well welcome the Mega City." Mega offered him his hand, which Matthew shook with glee.

"My-my, such chaos." Ban spoke up, making the two look in the same direction as him. From where the Joes came from, many robot corpses lay on the ground. "Does this happen often?"

"Unfortunately." Mega sighed sadly. "Humans and robots are meant to live peace, but Dr Wily sees us as nothing but machines. Normally he'd try and capture any robots to try and reprogram them, but recently he's just been killing them and taking their parts."

"T-that's awful. He shouldn't just have you killed, you guys have thoughts and feelings, and you deserve to live too." Matthew tried to consult the small robot.

"Yeah well, most people don't see that the same way." Mega frowned. He then noticed that a fire ball was headed to their direction. "Watch out!" Mega pushed Matthew out the way just as the fire ball crashed.

"My Hero?" Ban turned back to them, and was about to help, but had to jump away when a jet of acid was blasted at him.

"Prepare yourself to feel the heat! TORCH-JUTSU!"

"I'll melt you to the last bolt!"

Two robots jumped down a few feet away from the heroes. The first was mostly silver with red highlights and the overall theme of a lighter. He had two lighter shaped shoulder pads with flames coming from them and a lighter shaped head.

The second was purple with green highlights and tubes of acid going in and out of his body. Over his face was a mask made of acid and had a cannon instead of a right hand.

**(A/N: Think of them as recolours of the originals)**

"Acid Man? Torch Man?" Mega looked at the two with shock. "But….I just saw you at Light's lab."

"Fool! We are not the robots you know. We have been created by the incredible mind of Dr Wily, AH-HA-HA-HA!" W-Acid Man evilly laughed.

"We have been tasked with collecting the remains of the robots that the Sniper Joes eliminated, and we get a bonus if we bring you!" W-Torch Man added with his arms crossed.

"Matthew, Ban, get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Mega said, tuning his hand into its Mega Buster mode.

"No way! Fighting one of these guys is hard enough for you, but two will practically kill you!" Matthew took out his Driver and strapped it to his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

"You can't fight them, you're just humans!" Mega said, trying to convince them to run.

Mat only smirked and brought out the Era Ride-Watch. "Just watch Mega, I'll show 'em what I can do."

**ERA!**

He slid it into the Driver and pushed the button atop, making it slant while the standby music played. "Henshin!" He spun it 360.

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

The clocks rings spun around Matthew's body, dressing him in his suit before the letters slammed into his visor.

"The hero of the Omniverse has arrived!" He said, getting into a pose of holding the little clock crown on the side of helmet and his other hand on his waist. "Kamen…..Rider…..Era!" He gave a two fingered salute.

"What was the point of that?" W-Torch asked.

"Uh, it's called a catchphrase, duh. All the great heroes have catchphrases, well except OOO." He muttered that last part. He then looked at Mega. "Come on Mega, let's teach these bots what for!"

"Well seems you can fight for yourself. Alright, I'll take Acid while you take Torch.

**ZIKAN RIPPER!**

**REAP!**

Era held his Ripper and charged at W-Torch Man while Mega aimed and charged at W-Acid Man. The fiery robot threw fire fuelled punches at the Rider.

Era dodged and side stepped some of the punches, retaliating at times with slashes from his scythe. W-Torch then attacked with a flame powered kick that Era took the kick with crossed arms, and made him skid backwards.

"You clearly are not a warrior! I will burn you with my TORCH-JUTSU!" W-Torch gathered fire within both his hands and collected them into a massive ball of fire. Era panicked as the ball collected into an even bigger one.

"How the hell do I stop that?!" He then noticed atop the Ripper was a small button. "Uh, I hope this works!" He pushed the button.

**TIME CHARGE!**

**5!**

**4!**

W-Torch threw the ball at Era, the Rider looking at it with fear as it came closer.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

The blade of the Ripper glowed purple, and Era pulled back his scythe, aiming for the ball.

**ZERO TIME!**

He cleaved the ball of fire in half, turning it to mere cinders. "Damn I love this thing." He spun the Ripper around before charging at W-Torch.

The two warriors met with W-Torch attempting to hit Era with fire fuelled punches. Era jumped over the lighter themed robot and slashed his back, before slamming the blade of the Ripper into the back of his head.

**KABLAM!**

He switched the Ripper to its shotgun mode. He pumped it once before he blasted W-Torch's back.

**REAP!**

He turned it back to scythe mode and dug it into the robot's shoulder. He then jumped over W-Torch again, creating a huge gash in his shoulder. The Rider landed a few feet away from W-Torch, leaning his scythe on his shoulder while looking at him tauntingly.

"Who's not a warrior now?"

"It seems I have underestimated you." He stood up, rolling his damaged shoulder. "Now I must use my ultimate attack! Power Gear, TORCH-JUTSU BURNING ROBO KICK!" He was covered in a red glow, before his entire body was immersed in fire.

"Well I might counter with my strong attack!" Era took the Ride-Watch from his Driver and placed it into the slot on the Ripper.

**FINISH TIME!**

Purple energy loaded around the blade of the Ripper. W-Torch yelled before he jumped to the air, getting into a kick pose. Era swung the Ripper behind him, getting into a baseball player pose. "Batter up!"

**ERA! RIP ROARING CUTTER!**

W-Torch came crashing down with his fiery kick aimed at Era, the Rider slashed with the Ripper just as the kick seemed to hit him. The two stood there for a few seconds, not knowing whose attack hit.

"GAH!" W-Torch Man gasped in pain before he started to spark.

"Torch…..Jutsu…..FOREVER!" He yelled before exploding into pieces. Era sighed, before he heard a pained yell. He turned to see Mega Man had been sprayed by W-Acid Man's corrosive acid and was on the ground.

"I'll bring your parts to Dr Wily myself! Time to die Mega Man!" He laughed.

'Oh shit, I gotta save him!' Even if he ran, he would still be too far to save Mega. It was then he noticed that Ban was just sitting atop a building, watching the whole fight. "Ban, what're you doing?! Go help Mega!"

"If you wish." The green haired teen sighed. He jumped off the building, putting his book into his bag. He then pulled out a pair of black blacks, putting them on and making light blue lining light up.

He struck on of his hands forward, making light blue wires flow towards W-Acid Man. The wires wrapped around the purple robot's body, making him look back in shock.

"What is this?!" He tried freeing himself by pulling against the energy wire.

"Just a little invention of mine. Pull as hard as you'd like, that wire will keep you trapped." Ban smirked.

Mega pushed himself up on one arm, transforming his other into its Mega Buster mode and blasted W-Acid in the back.

The Wily-Master growled as he looked at both directions of the heroes. "Speed Gear, Liquefaction!" He glowed blue before turning into a puddle of acid, escaping the clutches of Ban's wires.

The puddle moved over to the remains of W-Torch, and reformed back into W-Acid. He scrambled together some random pieces of W-Torch, not leaving his head, and angrily glared at the two heroes.

"I will return, and next time Dr Wily rule the world!" A portal opened behind him before he walked into it with W-Torch's remains.

Era sighed as he removed his Ride-Watch, deactivating the armour in the process. He helped up Mega, who clutched his arm that was corroded by W-Acid's acid. "You alright Mega?"

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for the save Ban." Ban only nodded in response.

"You sure you're okay, your arm looks pretty damaged." Matthew pointed out.

"Eh it's no biggie, nothing Dr Light can't fix. Come on, you can come with me to his lab." Mega started to walk away. Matthew was about to follow him, but was stopped when Ban placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, what is it Ban?"

"My Hero, now is the best time for us to take his power while he's weak." The green haired teen said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mission isn't to make friends, we are here to stop the Another Heroes. It's like I told you before, to defeat Another Mega Man you need to original's power. Now there are two ways of getting Watches, either give them a blank Omni-Watch to wait maybe ten to twenty years for a transfer. Or forcefully take the power right here right now."

"So, what would happen if I forcefully took it?" Matthew asked, not liking the options.

"He would cease to exist, and so would this world. Well after you'd defeat Another Mega Man of course." This made Matthew's eyes widen.

"We can't just erase an entire world!" He whisper shouted. "Is there no other way?" Ban nodded no.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long? Come on let's go." Mega spoke up, stopping their conversation.

"Yeah, we're coming Mega!" He turned back to Ban. "We'll talk about this later." Ban merely shrugged and the two followed Mega to Light's lab.

* * *

**[Wily Castle] **

"This can't be happening!" An old man pulled at his two bushes of grey hair. He looked to be in his fifties and was wearing a lab coat over a black shirt with a red tie. This was Dr Wily, evil mad scientist and robotics genius.

"Master Wily, please calm down." W-Acid Man pleaded to his creator.

"How can I calm down?! Mega Man was already a pain, but now this armoured man will surly wear me out!" He then started to throw things around as if looking for something.

"All is not bad, thanks to Torch's remains we now have data of this new warrior." W-Acid motioned to the severed head of W-Torch Man. "We could upload the data into your new weapon and possibly win."

Wily growled. "I paid good money for this thing, so it better work right this time!" He pulled out the Another Mega Man Watch. "Ready my Transfer Pod, and call W-Blast Man for our next attack."

* * *

**[Dr Light's Lab]**

"Wow…" Matthew said, speechless at the sight around him. He and Ban now stood in a technologically advance laboratory with different types of technology everywhere. And in the middle of it all, typing away at a computer, was a man with pure white hair and puffy beard wearing a buttoned up lab coat with a blue spotted tie.

"Dr Light!" Mega caught the Dr's attention.

"Ah, Mega Man. Good to see you made it back." The Dr walked over to Mega Man, looking over the small robot's body. "Hmm, although it seems you've take a bit of damage, are you alright?"

"I'm good Doc, it's thanks to these two that I didn't get damaged too much." Mega pointed his thumb at the two humans behind him.

"Well, I must thank you for helping Mega Man. I'm Dr Thomas Light, father of modern robotics." Light offered his hand, which Matthew gladly shook.

"I'm Matthew Jones, and this is Ban." Matthew introduced, while Ban bowed politely. "I must say, I'm a fan of your work Dr Light."

"Why thank you," Light gave out a small laugh. "I put my heart and soul into each robot I make. I saw on the city cameras the way you helped Mega Man, I'm impressed by how that belt and watch works. Did you make it?"

"No, it was more or less gifted to me." Matthew admitted.

"Well, I should attend to Mega Man's damaged arm. Make yourselves at home and I'll send someone to you. Come on Mega Man." Light led Mega to a different room.

"Right then, back to whatever the hell we were talking about. We are not erasing this world from existence." Matthew said sternly.

"But there is no other way to create a watch. Or would you rather Mega be killed by that monstrosity?"

"I'd rather he'd have a fighting chance than us deciding for him." The two narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Hi, welcome to Dr Light's Robotic Laboratory!" A young chipper voice said to the two. Standing a few feet away from them was a young female humanoid robot wearing a red and white dress, she also had blonde hair with a green bow. "I'm Roll, can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Uh, I'm good thanks." Matthew declined, Ban saying the same.

"Hm, suit yourself. Auto stop messing around and get the tools ready for annual check-ups!" She said to a big green and yellow robot, who was struggling to carry a lot of equipment.

"Dang it Roll! The least you could do is help with all this stuff!" Auto dropped the tools onto a table. "This stuff is heavy. Uh, who're these guys?"

"I'm Matthew Jones and this is Ban, we helped Mega fight against those two robots."

"That was you in the armour?!" Both robots asked with surprise.

'Why is that so surprising?' Matthew thought to himself.

"So, what are you guys doing in Mega City? Seems like your tourists." Auto asked them, and Ban had hold back a face palm at the stupid excuse.

"Uh yeah we're just passing through on a mission so to speak."

"Ooh! Like a sort of agency!" Roll said.

"You can say that," Ban chuckled. "We're actually here to hunt down a very dangerous creature."

"W-what kinda creature?" Auto's shivered with fear. "And don't say it's classified, cause that means it's really bad!"

"Classified." Ban smirked, which made Auto worse.

"There you go Mega Man, all fixed up." The four looked back to see Light and Mega walking back in.

"Good to see you're better Mega." Matthew said.

"Yeah, thanks to Dr Light. Oh by the way Doc, Acid Man and Torch Man was there, does that mean Wily captured them again?"

"Hmm, that can't be. Acid Man and Torch Man had just finished their check-up during the fight." Dr Light put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Did you not hear that that Acid Man said he was made by the 'incredible mind' of Wily?" Ban spoke up.

"Then this truly is a dark time. Wily has started to create his own versions of my Robot Masters, and if I had to guess, he's using the remains of the robots he's killed to make them." Light said with his face filled with sadness.

"T-that can't be right! Wily may be evil, but even he wouldn't go this far!" Mega shouted, and if he were human, there'd be tears in his eyes. He then ran out of the lab.

"Mega, wait!" Matthew chased after the small blue robot.

"Doc, shouldn't you go after him?" Auto asked the scientist. Dr Light only sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I think it'd be best for Mega Man to have some time."

* * *

Matthew walked up to the roof of the laboratory. There he saw Mega sitting by the ledge of the roof

"Hey Mega, you okay buddy?"

"Not really, no." Mega didn't even look at him. "I'm just, angry and shocked…"

"It's obvious why." Matthew sat down next to Mega. "Those things made by Wily, it's like a Frankenstein's monster kinda thing. It's not right."

"The robots killed to make them, they could've had lives with humans. And now, they can never live those lives because of Wily." He growled that last part.

"There's not much to do about it Mega," The blue robot looked at Mat. "All that we can do about it, is to remember them and move on. And bring Wily to justice." Matthew put his hand on Mega's shoulder. Mega only sighed.

"_Mega! Come in Mega!" _A part of Mega's wrist armour was flashing. He pressed a button, bringing up a screen with a panicked filled Roll.

"What's wrong Roll?"

"_The news just showed that Wily is down town with two of those Wily-Masters. We already sent Proto to try hold them off before you get there."_

"Wait, you sent Proto on his own?! Matthew, we need to get there and help him before he gets killed!" Mega turned the screen off and jumped off the building.

"Mega wait!" Matthew called to him, yet he didn't stop and just continued running. "I can't jump off a roof, I'd break my legs." He looked over the building, and found a ladder at the side of it. "Well, down the hatch!" He jumped on the ladder and slid down it, following Mega into the town.

* * *

A red and grey robot with a human face, yellow scarf, and a helmet that had built-in shades, raised a shield to block a bomb blasted at him.

The bomb came from red robot with bits of purple. He had a human face with spikey purple hair and an insane smile. This was another of Wily's robots, W-Blast Man. "I'm gonna blow you to pieces!"

The red robot turned his other hand in his own Buster. He fired at W-Blast who flew out of the way for W-Acid to solidify and punch him in the face.

"So this is infamous Proto Man?" W-Acid asked with mockery.

"I thought you'd have an EXPLOSIVE personality, but it just seems you're a DUD!" W-Blast Man laughed.

"Stay away from him!" A charged up blue fire ball was blasted at the two Wily Masters, causing the two to dodge out the way. Mega came running into the battle field with Matthew not far behind, who was sucking in breaths of air. "Proto, are you okay?"

"Mega, yeah I'm fine. Just fighting these guys are harder than fighting the originals." Proto pushed himself off the ground. "Who's the human?"

"Oh hey I'm Matthew, I'm here to help." He introduced, reaching for his Driver.

"This is the guy that BLEW UP Torch?!" W-Blast asked as he landed on the ground. "He looks like nothing but a DUD!"

"You dared to destroy one of our master's beautiful creations! For that I'll make you take an acid bath!"

"So many bad explosive and corrosive puns…" Matthew couldn't help but say.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

He took out his Ride-Watch, quickly spinning the dial and pressing the button.

**ERA!**

"Hey Acid, ain't that the same thing master has?" W-Blast asked, in which W-Acid slapped him across the head.

"Idiot! Don't spill our secrets like that!" He said to the other robot.

'Wait, Wily has something like my Ride-Watch? Does that mean…..' "There's no time to think about. Henshin!"

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

Era now stood in his armour and cracked his knuckles as the words slammed on the visor. The two robot brothers stood beside him with their busters ready.

The two Wily Masters roared as they charge at the three heroes. W-Acid blasted acid at them while W-Blast flew at Era specifically. "I'm gonna break you for what you did to Torch!"

Era tried to jump attack but the Wily-Master grabbed his helmet and threw the Rider to the other side of the street. He pushed himself up, just in time to dodge from W-Blast's punch.

The Wily Master continued to try punch Era, but the Rider avoided each one before sweep kicking the robot and punching him to the ground. Era was about to curve stomp him, but W-Blast shot at him with a bomb that sent him back a few feet.

"Let me show you my BIG BANG! Power Gear, Multi Bomb Blast!" W-Blast glowed red and started to throw multiple bombs, each one getting bigger and bigger. The bombs made massive explosions that engulfed Era in a cloud of fire. "Annihilation! Did I get him?"

**ZIKAN RIPPER!**

**KABLAM!**

Era jumped out of the explosion and cocked his gun before blasting it directly at W-Blast. The attack made the robot skid backwards before he fired more bombs at the Rider. Era continued to cock and fire at the bombs that the Wily Master launched at him.

W-Blast was about to throw another one, but Era was faster and shot the bomb in his hands, causing it to explode and destroy the robot's arm. "YOU BLEW UP MY ARM! YOU BASTARD!"

"Yeah well, you're an abomination of machinery. So I'd say we're even." Era shrugged, which pissed W-Blast off.

**REAP!**

**FINISH TIME!**

Era switched his Ripper to its scythe mode and loaded in his Ride-Watch. Purple energy started to charge on the Ripper's blade. W-Blast growled, and started to charge up a real big bomb.

**ERA! RIP ROARING CUTTER!**

He jumped to the evil robot just as W-Blast threw the big bomb. Era cut through the bomb with ease, the two halves exploding mid-air. He threw the scythe away and slotted his Watch back into his Driver.

**FINISH TIME!**

He quickly spun the Driver, making the two rows of KI and CK lead to W-Blast Man.

**TIME STRIKE!**

He drop kicked the Wily Master and landed behind him before it started to explode. "I'm going out with a BANG!" He then exploded.

"I'd best see if Mega and Proto need some help." He ran in the direction that W-Blast threw him from, picking up his Ripper along the way.

He made it to where the battle was taking place, only to see that the two robot brothers' attacks were proving ineffective against W-Acid Man's corrosive shield.

"Foolish piles of scrap metal! Your attacks are useless against my special concoction!" He laughed.

'So he's got an acid shield huh?' Era thought to himself. 'Chemistry class don't fail me now!' He held his Ripper with both hands. "Hey shit for brains! Why not take a swing at me?!"

The Wily Master growled and pointed his blaster at Era, firing a stream of acid at the Rider. Era ran from the attack, W-Acid yelling before he chased after.

"Come back coward!" Era smirked as he made the Wily Master angrier while they chased. And without the evil robot noticing, Era pressed the button atop the Ripper.

**TIME CHARGE!**

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

Eventually the Rider stopped in front of a fire hydrant, the Wily Master stopping a few feet away with his shield still active.

"Pathetic human! All you did was tire yourself out! Did you even have a plan?!"

"Of course I did, don't ya know that water dilutes acid?" He held back a laugh when he saw the reaction on W-Acid Man's face.

**ZERO TIME!**

He swung the blade down onto the hydrant, cutting in the right place so that water erupted out and splash against the shield, quickly diluting it away.

"And now to finish it. Mega, kick his ass!" Era shouted.

"Power Gear!" Mega glowed red as he charged up his buster. He fired a massive blue blast that sent W-Acid Man into a crater. The three heroes walked over to the almost destroyed robot, who had most of his body cracked and inner mechanisms showing.

"Tell us everything about Wily's plan!" Mega grabbed the robot by his collar. "What do you know?!"

"You honestly think I would be so disloyal to my master?! You'd have to kill me before I talk!" As soon as he said that, everyone heard a beeping noise, coming from inside W-Acid's body. "M-m-master? Why?!"

"It's a bomb! RUN!" Era shouted. The three ran a good distance away just as the Wily Master exploded, the force of the explosion causing the three to fall over. "That was rather fucked up."

"Wily….killed his own creation?" Proto asked shocked. Mega just started at the remains with wide eyes.

The three heroes stood in silence, when suddenly they heard mad laughter fill the air.

Dr Wily flew into view in a giant yellow and blue flying saucer. "Well hello Mega Man!"

"Wily!" Mega said with pure anger. "Why would you do this?! Those robots you made looked up to you!"

"Why? Ha! As if I care for some machines! All I want, it revenge against you and Light! And I'll get it with this!" He reached somewhere within his pod and pulled out the Another Mega Man Omni-Watch.

'Oh no, that could be bad!' Era thought to himself.

_**MEGA MAN!**_

Wily threw the watch out of his pod, and when it landed it shifted time and space around it to form Another Mega Man. It looked at Era, and made some angry beeps.

"What's this Wily?! You tried making me?!" Mega yelled, still angry at the evil doctor.

"I didn't have to make it, it was supplied to me at a very high price. But all that money was worth it if I get my revenge. Bring to robots to me Another Mega Man!" Wily grinned, pointing at both Mega and Proto.

The Another Hero beeped more, and morphed its hand into its own Mega Buster. It aimed at the three heroes and blasted multiple shots at them. The first to get hit was Proto, who tried to block it with his shield but was proven useless.

"Proto!" Mega shouted before angrily glaring at Another Mega Man. "Power Gear!" He charged up his strength boost and ran at his counterpart.

Another Mega Man made beeping noises that sounded like 'Speed Gear'. Just as Mega was to throw a powered up punch, Another Mega Man dodged at high speeds and continued to dodge each punch.

Another Mega Man shoved the barrel of its buster into Mega's stomach and fired a charged up shot into him.

Era got the Another Hero's attention by slashing it across the back, but it only seems to piss it off. It turned around punched the Rider in his helmet, making his weapon and stumble back a few steps.

The Another Hero glowed red as it started to charge up a powered up bust. "Matthew, move….!" Mega said from his downed state, clutching his dented stomach.

Another Mega Man fired the massive, Era crossed his arms and closed his eyes, only to feel nothing.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around bewildered at what he saw.

Time was frozen.

"Di-did I do that?" He asked.

"No, you tell them if they want contained hell fire, they need to pay full price!" Era heard a voice say. He looked behind him, seeing a person in black business suit with a red shirt and black tie, as well as a short top hat. When Era got a closer look at his face, he could see he didn't look human, but his skin was black as shadows and red eyes with no pupils as well as no other facial features. "If they wanna complain, tell them to call me." He hung up on his phone.

"Who are you? The way you stopped time, are you a Time Jacker?"

"My name ain't important to ya kid, I'm just here to give ya a warning." He narrowed his red eyes. "Stop with this whole hero thing and go home before ya get hurt. You aren't wanted here, it's bad for business."

"Business? Wait, did you have something to do with Another Mega?"

"Guilty as charged. Some of these villains will pay high prices just for simple vengeance. Now go home before you get really hurt."

"I'm not just gonna let you make monsters in other worlds, especially if they're gonna try kill some of the greatest heroes in existence!" Era tightened his fist.

"Well, ya can't blame a man for trying." He pulled out a cigar and zippo lighter. He put the cigar where his mouth should be and lit it, puffing in and out smoke. "If you somehow survive after this, just know never to get in the way of me or my business, cause Vul never forgets." Vul said before opening his own portal and walking into it, resuming time.

"Vul, what kinda name is that?" Era questioned, but being distracted, he was about to be hit by Another Mega Man's blast.

The blast was about to hit him, Era was pushed out the way by Mega, who took the blast head on. The attack sent the blue robot tumbling down.

Another Mega Man stopped its attacks, lowering his buster which got Wily mad. "What are you doing?! I said bring him to me so I can use his parts, not destroy him!"

Another Mega Man beeped and booped before firing its buster at Wily. The doctor yelped as he flew out of the way of the attacks. "What are you doing?! I order you to bring me Mega Man!"

The Another Hero didn't listen and just continued to fire at Wily. With one last blast, the Another Hero damaged the pod, making it crazily fly through the sky before it exploded, sending Wily a LONG way away.

Another Mega Man made a robotic chuckle. It looked back at Mega before it opened its own portal and stepped into it.

"Mega!" Proto ran over to the fallen robot. "What was that thing, where did it go?!" He asked Era.

"It….it…"

"It went back in time, to kill Mega Man and take his place in the future." Ban answered, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"And we still got no watch…." Era looked down disappointed. "I failed to be a Rider."

"Hey Mat, don't think that way…" Mega said to him, Proto helping him lift his upper body up.

"How can I not think that way?! That thing went back to kill you, and the only way I can beat it would be by erasing you from existence! It's a lose-lose situation…."

"Well, maybe this could help." Mega reached behind his back, taking out a watch with a blue outer and a cyan ring. The top half showed the Mega Man symbol while the bottom half read 1987.

"Wait, where did you get this?" Era asked, taking the watch from Mega's hand.

"Don't know, it was given to me a long time ago by a shadowed figure. I didn't see his face, but he told me that one day I would have to give this to someone, and I think that someone might be you."

Era gazed at the watch in his hand, before he nodded. "Say no more, I perfectly understand. I'm gonna kick that thing's ass, so that humans and robots can live in peace." He was about to leave, but stopped when he remembered something crucial. "Uh Ban, how the fuck do I go back in time? Do I have a Time Mazine?"

"Of course not, you have a time travelling bike though. Just throw out your arm and call for it, your Time Roller."

"Time Roller!" Nothing happened for a few seconds, when suddenly a purple and orange Harley Bike drove at high speeds from nowhere. "Oh wow, nice set of wheels."

"All you need to do is slot the watch into the Omni-Watch holder on the handle bars, and it'll chart a course for that time." Ban explained. Era looked at the slot before he placed the watch into it, making a holographic screen flip through a bunch of numbers that landed on 1987.

"_**Destinations set; 1987. Charting course." **_A voice said as Era revved the engines of the Roller.

"To protect the future, I must save the past." He rode off, with a trail of fire following him as he disappeared.

* * *

**[Many years ago/Outside Wily Castle]**

Mega had just left the evil looking castle after his first victory against Dr Wily. The blue robot was about to call for a lift home, but was interrupted when a strange portal opened in front of him.

Out jumped Another Mega Man with a mechanised roar. Mega looked at it in surprise before he dodged a punch from the monster. 'Why does this thing look like me? Did Wily make it?'

Another Mega Man was covered in a light blue glow as it began to run circles around Mega, punching him each time he ran past.

With another punch the monstrous robot knocked over Mega, and was about to finish him off, but a portal opened behind it and Era zoomed in on his Roller. He drove past and spun the Roller on its front wheel, whacking the Another Hero with the back wheel.

"Looks as though I made it in time." Era sighed and got off the bike.

"Who are you? What's going on here?" Mega asked. Another Mega Man got up, turning its hand into its buster.

"Who am I? Well, I'm the hero of heroes, the one who'll fix the cracks in the fourth wall. Kamen…..Rider…..Era!" Mega looked at him with confusion while the Another counterpart growled.

"And now, the main event." Era removed the Mega Man Omni-Watch from the holder on his arm. He spun the dial, making the face of the watch resemble the humanoid robot.

**MEGA MAN!**

He slotted the watch into the left side and pressed the button atop to slant it. He then spun it around.

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

Holograms sprung from the Driver, which formed into a set of armour that resembled Mega Man. On each shoulder was an E-Tank while the right hand had a Mega Buster on it. The helmet also looked like Mega's.

**ARMOUR TIME!**

The armour exploded and flew around Era before attaching to his body. Three letters flew from the Driver and slammed into his helmet. MGM written in purple.

**SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT! ME-GA MA~~~~N!**

"Okay, now I'm really confused…." Mega had to rub his optics to see if they were working. In front of him were what looked like two other versions of himself? "Can someone explain here?"

"Oh, that's my cue." Ban walked in from the shadows, his hood up which obscured his face and book open. "Behold! For the hero of time and space has made his debut on this world! Travelling world to world, collecting the powers of the greatest of heroes! Protecting the Fourth Wall is his mission, and he shall fulfil it. He is Kamen Rider Era, Mega Man Armour! A dark chapter in his story, is purified by the light." He slammed the book shut.

"This is gonna be Mega Easy!" Era quipped before he charged at Another Mega Man. He fired blasts with his Mega Buster-Buster, the shots actually seeming to damage the monster.

"Let's kick it up a notch, with my Power Gear!" Instead of his entire body, only Era's right arm was glowing red. He aimed at the monster, and fired an enormous red ball, but the attack was so strong that the force made Era miss, and the ball go into the sky. "Okay, gotta aim low for those."

Another Mega Man activated his Speed Gear, dashing around Era and firing his buster. "Alright I'll just catch up with my Speed Gear!" Era's legs were covered in a blue glow as he too began to run at high speeds, colliding with Another Mega Man at times. When Another Mega threw a high speed punch, Era dropped down and kicked its shins, making the robot fall over backwards.

Another Mega Man stood with an angered growl. Parts of its back opened and he rocketed away into the sky.

"You aren't getting away from me! Rush Coil!" A red robotic dog appeared, barking at the monstrous robot. Era jumped atop a spring on Rush's back, which sent him high enough to reach the Another Hero. "Power Gear!" His left arm glowed red as he slammed his fist onto its head, sending it to the ground.

The Another Hero crashed as Era landed in a crouch pose. Another Mega Man got up and tried to run away. "For Christ sake this thing is cowardly. Hey Ban, can you do that wire thing on him?"

"Of course my Hero." Ban slipped his gloves on, activating them. He threw both his arms forward, launching the wires that wrapped around Another Mega Man.

"Your time of evil is up!" Era said before he pressed both buttons on the watches.

**FINISH TIME! MEGA MAN!**

He pressed the button atop the Driver, making it slant before he spun it around again.

A second buster appeared on his left hand before both started to charge with energy. He pointed both at the Another Hero, who let out a robotic roar.

**BUSTER TIME STRIKE!**

He fired two huge blue blasts at Another Mega Man. The blast dragged the Another Hero through the ground before it exploded. The watch fell to the ground before it cracked into pieces.

"Nailed it." Era sighed, removing the Mega Man Watch and getting rid of the extra armour.

"An excellent fight my Hero." Ban applauded as he took his gloves off. "Now to make sure history stays its course." Ban waved his hand in front of his face, masking it in pure shadow. He walked over to the still confused Mega Man handing him a blank watch. "Be thankful, you are chosen to aid a great hero on his journey. Take care of this item, keep it safe and with you at all times."

Mega was still silent and just nodded. Ban walked back to Era, who looked at the green haired teen with curiosity. "The shadowed figure Mega spoke about, that was you wasn't it? You knew I'd never erase this world from existence."

"I never had a doubt. There is too much kindness in your soul to think of such a task." He smiled. He opened a portal in front of the two. "Now back to the present with us." Matthew nodded and removed his Ride-Watch as they both walked in.

* * *

**[Back in the present]**

Matthew and Ban stood in Dr Light's lab, saying their goodbyes to the friends they made.

"Well, this is goodbye Mega." Matthew said as he and the robot shook hands. "Gotta say, it's been great to meet you."

"And I must say thanks, for everything. You helped me realise that humans and robots can work together for a brighter future." Mega looked around to the others behind him. "And I know that my friends can help."

"Thank you for saving Mega Man," Light thanked them. "I don't know what kind of demented world this would be if that thing took his place."

"Right then, Ban, let's head off." Ban nodded and opened a portal behind them. "See ya round." The two then walked into it, finishing their first world.

* * *

**[World of ?]**

The two walked out into an alley way in a city looking exactly like New York. "New York? Ban did you take us back to our world?"

"No, I don't think so…" Sirens were then heard racing through the streets as police chased a runaway car that was shooting back at the police.

"A car chase?" Matthew asked, but then heard cheering and saw something swing through the sky. The figure wore a red and blue costume with black webbing all over it. His mask had two white eyes and on his chest was a small black spider. "You gotta be kidding…." Mat said with a smile.

"There he is," Ban opened his book to a different page. "I give you the hero of this world, the Ultimate Spider-Man."

* * *

**Next time, on Kamen Rider Era!**

**Matthew: So this is Marvel huh?**

**J Jonah Jameson: He's a menace, and so is this Rider guy!**

**Vul: I can make you a deal you won't regret.**

**Ban: Now that thing, is hideous…**

_**SPIDER-MAN!**_

**Episode three: Along came a Spider 2017!**

* * *

**A/N: There we go, first world is done and done! And the next one is the Ultimate Spider-Man, I only chose to do this Spider-Man cause it's my favourite Spidey cartoon.**

**And now for some reviews!**

**DragonKnight SR: Yes you'll see a secondary Rider, but not really a rival kinda character.**

**Shogun lord poke burst: Oh it is everything, anime, games, cartoons, movies, EVERYTHING!**

**lenz012696: Voltron would make an interesting armour.**

**ringtaillemur0: Well Jojo and Mario were already on the list, but I can see Tamers and Fate working.**

**TheTwoMind: I get what you mean but I don't really want to have all the Riders in this just have RDR on their helmet since they'd all be in English.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Kaijin in an anti-hero.**

**Anyway that's all for now, and for those waiting for Build a Legend Vol 2 I am going to do one more chapter of Den-O and Faiz and then I'll start. Until next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI READER**

**So here we are again, another chapter of Kamen Rider Era. **

**Now if you remember our next destination is the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show. I chose this version of Spidey because it was my favourite, especially the Spider-Verse arc. **

**So now let's get this shit going!**

**RIDER TIME!**

* * *

The camera first shows a spider on a fresh web before it focused on Ban, who sat in the dark room with all the globes.

"According to legends, everyday man Matthew Jones was destined to become the saviour of worlds, Kamen Rider Era."

"After visiting the world of Mega Man, he gained the powers of the blue robot hero, and saved him from an untimely demise." He turned the page, which showed the Mega Man armour, to a page that showed a black spider logo.

"Now he enters a new world, one where heroes aren't treated with such pleasantries." He slammed the book shut.

* * *

The Daily Bugle was New York's most successful newspaper business. It only had the best of the best, and broadcasted only the most important new flashes.

"Get me pictures of Spider-Man!"

So why does it have this guy…?

Sitting in the head office of the Bugle was a man in his fifties with brown and white hair with a short moustache, hazel eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Sir, you know barely anyone reads those parts. People respect Spider-Man after the Doctor Octopus attack." His secretary sighed before she left.

"Agh whatever! Just tell the editors to get the next paper ready!" He growled and put a cigar in his mouth. He started to search his pockets before he growled more. "Where the hell's my lighter?!"

He slammed his fist on his desk, which suddenly seemed to make time freeze. "What the…" He heard a light flicker on, which lit his cigar. He flinched and looked to side to see Vul lighting his own cigar before he closed his lighter and sat opposite on him.

"Mr J. Jonah Jameson." Vul addressed as he puffed out smoke out his 'mouth', beside his chair was a briefcase with a red V on it. "It's a pleasure."

"Who are you, are you some kinda super villain?" Jameson looked shocked at Vul's pitch black skin and red eyes.

"Oh on the contrary, I'm more of a business man of sorts." He chuckled.

"Well whaddya want, I'm a busy man." Jameson huffed as he breathed in his cigar. "Get on with it."

"Right then," Vul snuffed his cigar. "Now what if I told you I could sell you a weapon that'll rid the world of Spider-Man?" This peaked Jameson's interest.

"You can get rid of Spider-Man?" Vul nodded yes. "Go on tell me more."

"Well this weapon will obey your every command, especially dealing with that bug. I can make you a deal you won't regret." His eyes narrowed as if smirking.

"Well spit it out, what is it? I'll pay any price!" Jameson urged on Vul.

"Well first," He sat his briefcase on the desk. He opened it to reveal rows of blank Omni-Watches. "I'd have to see if you hatred flows deep." He held the Watch close the Jameson, and soon a holographic dial spun. The face of the Watch was now replaced with an arachnid monstrosity.

"That's it?! A watch?!" Jameson asked infuriated.

"Oh it's more than that." Vul's eyes smirked again.

* * *

Episode 3: Along came a Spider 2017!

* * *

**[World of Ultimate Spider-Man]**

The car continued to swerve through New York's streets, with Spider-Man swinging and hot on their trail. He webbed the car and pulled himself so that he was on the roof.

"Hey guys, don't you know crime doesn't pay?" Spidey asked. The guy in the passenger seat pulled out an SMG and blasted at the wall-crawler be flipped off and fired an assault of small web pods that stuck the windshield and blinded the driver.

The car started to swerve uncontrollably until Spider-Man shot two webs onto the back of the car and pulled it to a stop, the police surrounding them.

"So this is Marvel huh?" Matthew and Ban watched as Spider-Man waved to the people cheering at him. "By the looks of it this is the Disney XD cartoons."

The police took away the crooks and Spidey was about to swing away. "Another day, another band of petty crooks behind bars." Just as he was about to go, a bunch of squiggles appeared around his head. 'My spider sense is tingling?'

Matthew also notices this as he somehow saw the spider sense. "That's bad!"

Then from out of nowhere came a small missile that was aimed right at Spidey. "Spider-Man, look out!" Matthew yelled. Spider-Man turned around and back flipped off the billboard he was on, which was a Daily Bugle add, and the missile destroyed it.

Spidey webbed up the falling pieces of debris that was about to hit some passing buyers before they ran away.

Spider-Man, Mat and Ban looked to where the attack had come from and saw a man in a purple and silver metal suit. He had a pair of insect wings connected to a jet pack and two green eyes. He overall had the theme of a beetle.

"Hello again Spider-Man." He said as his rocket launcher retracted back into his shoulder.

"Beetle, long time no butt kicking huh?" Spidey mocked as he landed on a street light.

"Mock me all you want you pest, I've upgraded my suit far enough to finally take you out." Beetle's gauntlets opened as two laser blasters came out that he then fired at the wall crawler. Spidey jumped off the street light as it was hit the blasts.

Spidey swung around Beetle before pulled himself towards him at high speeds. "Here comes the spider!"

Beetle spun around and punched Spider-Man that knocked him to the floor. A port on Beetle's leg opened up and he threw out a flash bang, the flash blinding the hero.

Beetle thrusted himself forward and was about to ram into Spidey if he wasn't tackled by Matthew, with Beetle crashing into a car.

"Oh, thank you for the save citizen." Spider-Man said, using a pretend voice.

"Don't worry about it. How about a little help?" Spider-Man looked at with confused, one of the eyes on his mask actually raised up.

"What?"

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Mat got up and slapped the Driver on his waist, before he took out his Ride-Watch and activated it.

**ERA!**

Beetle got up from the destroyed car as parts of his armour opened up with more cannons coming out. "Henshin!" Mat spun the Driver.

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

The watch straps spun around Matthew before the three letters slammed onto the helmet. "The hero of the Omniverse has arrived!" He got into his pose. "Kamen…..Rider…..Era!" He gave a two fingered salute.

"Wow, Fury would kill for tech like that." Spidey joked as he flipped himself to a standing position. "Well time for another superhero team up."

The two heroes charged at Beetle, well Spidey swinging and Era running at him. Beetle activated a rocket launcher in his chest and fired a barrage of rockets that split into smaller rockets.

**ZIKAN RIPPER!**

**KABLAM!**

Era pulled out the Ripper already in shotgun mode and fired a buck shot at a few of the rockets while the others continued to soar. Spider-Man shot a web net that wrapped around the remaining rockets and threw them up far into the air before Era shot them, which caused them to explode.

Beetle charged at Era, with a pair of blades ejecting from the sides of his wrists. He tried to slash at the Rider, who only jumped out the way and turned the Ripper to scythe mode.

**REAP!**

He swung his scythe at Beetle who ducked under and went to stab Era. The Rider went for another swing but Beetle grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Oh right, forgot you're HIGHLY trained in a lot of shit." Beetle only looked at him, his green light up eyes directly into the purple letters. "Silent asshole."

Beetle raised one of his blades ready to stab Era if not for Spidey flip kicking him right in the back of his head. "Keep your eyes on the prize Beetle!"

Beetle spun around and fired his laser gauntlets at the wall crawler. Spidey flipped out the way before firing two web shots that covered both of Beetle's eyes as he tried to rip them off.

"Nice one Spidey!" Era gave a thumbs up. There was a green glow behind the webs before a laser shot out of Beetle's eyes. The laser trailed across the ground towards the two before Spider-Man grabbed Era's arm and swung the two away.

Beetle stopped his eye laser and fired a buzz saw from his wrist that cut the web and made the two heroes fall.

"You got any big weapons buddy?" Spidey asked as he pushed himself up and shook the dust of his head.

"Well, I do have this!" Era pulled the Mega Man Watch off his Watch Holder and activated it.

**MEGA MAN!**

"Wait, like the video game character?" Spidey asked with one of his lenses raised again.

Era only gave a slight chuckle as he threw the watch into the air before catching it and loading it into the Driver.

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

**ARMOUR TIME! SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT! ME-GA MA~~~~N!**

The Mega Man Armour attached to Era with the MGM slamming on as well. "Speed Gear!" Era's legs were coated in blue as he started to speed around Beetle.

Without Beetle noticing, Spidey shot web pellets onto Beetle's hands so he couldn't use his wrist lasers. Era then sped over and punched Beetle under the chin.

"Power Gear!" Era charged up a shot in his Mega Buster-Buster and shot a red blast. Beetle crossed his arms which made an energy shield that bounced Beetle back.

Beetle growled as he pushed himself up. His shoulders opened up with small rocket launchers coming out, his chest piece also opened and showed multiple small rockets. He fired every single one at the Rider who tried shooting at some with his Buster. He managed to hit some of them, but more just kept coming.

"Rush Jet!" Rush appeared in front of Era as he jumped atop the robo dog and rode it like a hover board. The rockets followed him as he shot at them more with his Buster. 'God damn Beetle was always annoying!'

He looked down at the ground and saw Spidey and Beetle in a fist fight. 'Now that's a good idea.'

Era now flew Rush towards the fight between the two bug themed fighters. "Spider-Man, move!" Era yelled as he got closer, the rockets not far behind.

Spidey noticed this and back flipped away. Beetle then noticed and opened a small panel on his arm and typed a lot of buttons really fast. When Era got close enough, he angled Rush upwards and soon got out of the way as the rockets came closer to Beetle.

Beetle pressed one last button and made all the rockets deactivate and fall to the ground. Beetle sighed as he turn around to look for the two heroes, only to find a double punch from Spidey and Era hitting him in the face. The double attack knocked Beetle into a car and caused the alarms to go off.

"What's the matter Beetle? Those upgrades not doing so good?" Spider-Man taunted as Era chuckled.

"I've had enough…" Beetle pushed himself up and pressed one more button on his right wrist. His chest piece opened again and out came a large energy cannon. He charged it up before he fired a giant beam at the two.

The wall crawler and Rider dodged out the way as the green beam destroyed a bakery behind them. "NO! All this innocent muffins! You monster!" Spider-Man shouted. He then calmed down and looked at Era. "You got anything to beat that?"

"Yeah, I do." Era pushed himself up and pressed the two buttons atop the Watches.

**FINISH TIME! MEGA MAN!**

Era pushed the button on top of the Driver and spun it with a second Buster appearing on his left hand. He aimed both at Beetle and charged up a blast as the armoured villain aimed his chest cannon and also charged.

**BUSTER TIME STRIKE!**

The two fired their beams, blue and green collided against each other. After a few more seconds the blue laser overpowered Beetle's laser and caused a minor explosion that left Beetle in a crater. "I hate heroes." He groaned fell unconscious.

"All's well that ends well." Spidey sighed and then turned to Era. "It was fun working with ya. I'm Spider-Man but I guess you already knew that."

"Kamen Rider Era, it's a pleasure to meet the friendliest in the neighbourhood." Era joked as they shook hands.

"Gotta say, that's some nice tech you have. Where'd you get it?"

"I was gifted it," Era pulled out the Mega Man Watch with the extra armour disappearing. "Got to use it to fulfil this whole prophecy thing."

"Ah, you're one of those heroes." Spider-Man chuckled. Suddenly a large shadow covered the area and the two heroes looked up the sky to see a large black airship. "The S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-Carrier, I'll leave Beetle for them to handle."

"Spider-Man!" A voice shouted behind the two. They turned around to see a very intimidating black man with an eye patch over his left eyes. He wore a black trench coat over a black shirt with grey trousers and black shoes.

"Oh, it's just Fury." Spidey sighed. "Not to worry Director, the new guy and I took down Beetle with ease."

"New guy huh?" Fury looked over Era with his eye. "Saw your fight, not bad kid."

'Did Nick Fury just compliment me?' Era thought to himself. 'Oh right, Nick was a whole lot nicer in the Disney shows than most other media.'

"Now I'm all for small talk, but a destroyed city block isn't the best for chit chat." Spidey motioned around. "Hey Nick ya think we could hitch a ride to the Academy? I need some more web fluid anyway." He emphasised this by showing that his shooters were only shooting small sludges.

"Right. And if you'd be willing, I'd like to have you come to, I'm sure Amadeus would love to look at that belt of yours." Fury said before him and his agents, who had just cuffed Beetle, walked back to one of the jets.

"Congrats, you got invited to a top secret base." Spider-Man shrugged as he walked over to the jet.

"This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Mat muttered as he removed the Watch.

"Well, I'm totally not offended." Ban fake frowned.

"You know what I mean! I'm in a world filled with heroes that I've admired since I was a kid, how could I not be excited?!" He said in a hushed voice.

"Of course you'd be. But really we must be searching for whoever will summon the Another Hero." Ban said.

"You coming or what!" Fury yelled from the jet.

"Uh yep! On our way!" Mat yelled. "Come on Ban, what are the chances of us running into the monster when we just got here?" Mat made his way to the jet with Ban begrudgingly following.

"Pretty high…" Ban sighed.

* * *

**[Daily Bugle Communications building]**

Jameson stood on the roof of Bugle Tower. He growled as he looked over New York and snuffed out his cigar.

The door behind him opened and his secretary walked out. "Huh, Mr Jameson? What are you doing up here?"

"Doing what needs to be done." He answered as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the Another Watch and looked at it. "I recommended Beetle to Vul because I didn't think I'd have to use this. But now…"

He slowly moved his finger and pressed the button.

_**SPIDER-MAN!**_

He dropped the Watch over the ledge and as it fell, Jameson and the secretary saw a flash of dark energy as time and space shifted for a moment.

There was a roar from below the building before something started to swing through New York, heading towards a certain someone.

* * *

**[S.H.I.E.L.D Jet]**

Matthew had the giddiest smile on his face as he looked out the window of the jet. What he saw was a large triangle shaped island with a large tower in the centre and S.H.I.E.L.D logos on different parts of it.

"Wow, the Triskelion." He said in awe. 'The place where S.H.I.E.L.D trains heroes for the future.'

"You seem excited." Spidey said with his mask now off, showing he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well duh, I'm at the academy where heroes get trained. Of course I'm gonna be happy." He answered.

"Who knows, maybe Fury will offer you an education here to become the Ultimate Era." Peter joked.

"I'm afraid my Hero could not waste time with such things." Ban spoke up. "We have more pressing matters."

"Oh right," Mat calmed down a bit. "We can't stay for long anyway."

"Why is that? Oh let me guess! You're heroes that travel the globe to do good and stop baddies?" Peter guessed, with the two world travellers looking at each other.

"You're not far off." Ban responded. "Though, he does the hero work and I do the announcing."

"You must get a lot a praise." Mat only shrugged. "That must be nice, considering the treatment I get." Peter looked at his phone which had a DBC broadcast with Jameson ranting.

"_Once again Spider-Man has brought chaos to the good streets of New York! He and the Beetle had joined forces to stage this attack like all bugs do! And what's worse is that wall crawling menace seemed to enlist a new 'hero' to fight him!" _The screen showed both Peter and Matthew in their suits.

"_This is J. Jonah Jameson reporting from Daily Bugle Communications. And remember, he's a menace, and so is this Rider guy!" _Peter turned the phone off with a groan.

"Jameson just won't give you a break huh?" Mat asked the obvious.

"I don't get it, after all the good I've done I still get portrayed as a menace by that guy." He sighed as the ship landed. The three got off and started to walk to the Academy, Mat looking around amazed.

"Hm, not bad. But there's better." Ban shrugged.

"Wow, not many have the guts to insult S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm impressed." Peter mused. They made it to a door and Peter placed his hand against the scanner with the door opening. As the three continued to walk, Peter was greeted by each agent he passed.

"Well you seem like Mr Popular." Mat joked.

"Wouldn't you be after saving the world so much?" Peter smirked at him. The trio then passed another agent who just looked to be the janitor, he was old with short silver hair and yellow lensed glasses. "Hey Stan."

"Hey True Believers!" He waved back. "Keep up the good work kids, you are our future after all!" He smiled before getting back to cleaning.

'Oh Stan.' Mat thought with a sad smile. "So where's the other heroes?"

"Most likely in the training room. Come on, maybe we can catch 'em doing something." Peter opened one last door and inside were too heroes that looked similar to Spidey.

One was in all black with a white spider pattern all over its body and looked muscular and armoured.

The second looked more technological and was red with a gold spider symbol and eyes. He also had three long metal spider legs coming out of his back.

"Iron Spider and Agent Venom." Mat said as he looked over the two, who seemed to be training against S.H.I.E.L.D Robots.

Iron Spider had just stabbed one of his robotic legs before he blasted it away with his Repulsor. He blasted a few more before Agent Venom charged in shoulder charged one into a wall before the Symbiote made rocket launchers on his shoulders that destroyed another three bots.

"Ah, good workout!" Agent Venom sighed.

"Though we could've gone farther than just a hundred percent, maybe a hundred and ten." Iron Spider hovered down to the ground.

"Flash, Amadeus!" Peter called to them. The two spider themed heroes looked at the original. The Symbiote on Agent Venom retracted back to show a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes while the mechanics on Iron Spider's helmet folded back to show a younger boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Yo Parker!" Flash greeted him. He then noticed the two extras. "Who are these guys?"

"Oh this is Ban and Mat, they helped me take down Beetle earlier. Well, mostly Mat, Ban just stood there." Peter introduced.

"Wait, you're the guy in that orange and purple armour?" Amadeus asked.

"Yep, that was me. Matthew Jones, Kamen Rider Era." He shook both their hands.

"Flash Thompson, Agent Venom."

"Amadeus Cho, Iron Spider. I must say that suit you have seemed remarkable, being formed from nothing." Amadeus seemed impressed.

"The suit is formed from energy made from time and space," Ban answered before he could even ask. "The Driver unleashes the energy which is then fitted around the user to match their size and body shape."

"Wow, that kinda tech sounds almost futuristic." Amadeus chuckled. Ban only looked at Mat with a smirk.

"So where is everyone? Thought class would be in session." Peter asked the two.

"Well your team went out on a mission while Colson took the students on a field trip." Flash said. "It's nice having a break from them, teaching is hard man!" He stretched.

"Well it's good to hear you guys are keeping this place strong." Peter patted their shoulders.

"Well I'm beat, wanna get something from the mess hall Parker? I bet you missed the food here." Flash smacked Peter's back, making him oof.

"Sure I-" Suddenly the alarms blared through the room. "What's going on?" Peter quickly slipped his mask on.

"Something must be trying to get to the island!" The Symbiote covered Flash's face.

Amadeus' helmet covered his face as a holographic screen appeared in front of him. "Something's coming alright, I'll get a visual." He pressed some buttons on the hologram and made the screen bigger. The screen then showed something riding a damaged S.H.I.E.L.D jet. "Zooming in now."

Iron Spider zoomed the video feed and the heroes could see what was controlling the damaged jet. What was odd to them though, was that it strangely looked like Spider-Man.

Its body was red and blue and looked to be gooey like a Symbiote with the head being an actual spider with four giant eyes, four small eyes and large fans. Its hands were clawed as well as its feet. It also had two large arachnid legs coming from its back. It had Spidey's logos on his chest and back, with SPIDER-MAN on one of the arachnid legs and 2012 on the other.

It roared and jumped off the jet before it started to swing in the Academy's direction and destroyed the camera feed.

"What was that thing?!" Agent Venom gasped.

"An Another Hero," The three spider themed heroes looked at Mat. "It's a monster that's made from pure hatred that wants to erase its good counterpart, and that's you Peter."

"So wait, that's an evil me!?" Mat and Ban nodded. "Oh okay, well. Not the best imitation!"

There was another roar and crash. The five left the training room and ran outside, there they saw a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents blasting at Another Spider-Man.

"Now that thing, is hideous…"Ban said a little disgusted.

The Another Hero roared and shot webs from its hands that stuck to two Agents' helmets that then got slammed together before swatting at other Agents. One Agent ran outside with a rocket launcher that he then fired at the monster.

Another Spider-Man ran at the missile before using its arachnid legs and jumped as the missile passed underneath it. It shot two webs that latched onto the missile and as it spun mid-air it threw at the group of Agents.

"Look out!" Iron Spider flew himself upwards and fired one of his Repulsors that destroyed the missile.

Another Spider-Man landed on the ground and growled at the heroes, especially Spider-Man.

"Talk about not so friendly Spider-Man." Spidey quipped. "Alright, Mat suit up! Web Warriors, let's take it down!" Spidey and Agent Venom swung over while Iron Spider flew.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

**ERA!**

He slotted the Watch in and ran into the battle field. Spider-Man had just Web Zipped over and kicked the monster before he back flipped off as Agent Venom charged in and punched it.

Another Spider-Man hissed as gooey tendrils spurted out of its arm and slugged Agent Venom across the chest. It shot a web onto his chest before spinning around and threw Agent Venom into a S.H.I.E.L.D Tank.

"Flash!" Iron Spider shouted before he turned to the monstrous hero. Three robotic legs spurted out of his back and used them to walk over to Another Spider-Man, firing his Repulsors in the process. The Another Hero used its own arachnid legs to push himself up to Iron Spider's height and charged.

The two started to punch at each other before Another Spider-Man grabbed Iron Spider by the shoulder and threw him down.

"I better get in there and help. Henshin!" Mat spun the Driver and jumped at Another Spidey.

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

Era fell down and punched Another Spider-Man before it could attack Iron Spider. "Hero of the Omniverse has arrived!"

**ZIKAN RIPPER!**

**REAP!**

He swung the Ripper in scythe mode, the sharp blade cutting into the gooey like skin. He kicked the monster's shin before he slammed the blunt end of the scythe in the side of its head.

Another Spider-Man hisses and his claws started to spark blue and it sent a punch at Era, which made him cry out as the venom coursed through him that then blasted him into a wall.

"It has Miles' Venom Blasts!" Spidey warned and shot a few web blobs onto all eight of the Another Hero's eyes. The monster roared and try pulling off the webs. "We need a plan!"

"So it's not just Spidey's powers." Era pulled himself out the wall and cracked his back. "It's got a Symbiote body like Agent Venom, extra legs like Iron Spider, claws like Scarlet Spider and Venom Blasts like Kid Arachnid." He rubbed the back of his neck.

**KABLAM!**

He reformed the Ripper into shotgun mode and cocked it as he ran back to fight. The monstrous hero ripped off the webs with another roar.

Agent Venom charged in with the Symbiote enlarging his fist. Another Spider-Man caught the fist and slammed Agent Venom into the ground. Iron Spider flew over firing his Repulsors, but Another Spider-Man shot a web that wrapped around Iron Spider. The Another Hero pulled Iron Spider down to the ground before he stomped on his neck.

"Let go of them!" Spidey yelled as he and Era charged at the monster. The Rider blasted with his Ripper that made the monster take a step back from the two downed heroes. Spider-Man slung two webs that stuck to Another Spider-Man's shoulders, and he pulled himself towards the monster and double kicked it in the face.

Era was about to blast him again, but Another Spider-Man thwiped a web directly onto his visor. "AH! So this is what it feels like!" He tried pulling the web off.

Another Spider-Man turned back to its good counterpart with a growl, its fangs dripping. It sent its arachnid legs that grabbed Spider-Man by his neck. "Gah!"

"Spidey!" The Rider and heroes called out. Another Spider-Man charged its claws with a Venom Blast again and was about to strike him down.

But out of nowhere a laser came and ripped through the two legs and dropped Spider-Man. The Another Hero shrieked in pain and looked at where the blast came from. It came from an armoured S.H.I.E.L.D Agent holding a laser rifle.

"Let's see how ya deal with me you knock off! Excelsior!" He threw away the rifle and pulled out a large mini-gun. The barrels spun and millions of small lasers fired and dug into the Another Hero's body.

"Alright guys, let's finish this thing off!" Spider-Man said as he changed his Web-Shooters to Taser Webs. Agent Venom made rocket launchers come from his shoulders. Iron Spider aimed both his Repulsors. And Era slotted in the Mega Man Watch into the Ripper.

**FINISH TIME!**

"Go get 'em Web Warriors!" The Agent dropped the mini-gun and ran out the way.

Spider-Man fired two Taser Web shot that stunned the monster. Agent Venom and Iron Spider fired both their attacks at the same time with the missiles hitting first and the Repulsor lasers hitting next and dragging the monster a good distance away.

**MEGA MAN! BIG BANG SHOOTING! **

Era cocked his gun and fried a large blue blast at Another Spider-Man. The blast soared over and exploded the monster.

The five heroes relaxed as the fires of the explosion died down, showing Another Spider-Man was gone.

"And that, is how the cookie crumbles." Spidey said as he fell onto his back exhausted.

"That thing was just totally creepy." Flash sighed as the Symbiote folded back.

"It was like it had aspects of everything relating to Spider-Man." Iron Spider landed on the ground. "Or at least, any spider themed hero. It had Parker's looks, your Symbiote like body, my extra legs, Ben's claws and Miles' blasts. What exactly are we dealing with?"

"I can explain later." Era walked over to where Another Spider-Man was, and noticed the Watch still laid on the ground. "Now who would've bought the Watch?"

He was about to grab to the Watch, but time froze. "Whoa! What the-!" Spidey could still move his eyes.

Era heard footsteps behind him, and didn't have to look to see who it was. "I did warn ya kid, not to get in the way of my business."

Vul walked out from behind him and picked up the watch. "Honestly I don't get you heroes, you do all this work for nothing, no pay no way." He stuffed the Watch into his suit pocket.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" Era growled.

"Wow, cliché much?" Vul chuckled. He pulled out a small device and pressed the button, opening a small portal. "Imagine the papers, Spider-Man attacks New York. It'll be on the front page." He walked into the portal, resuming time.

"Okay, he totally wasn't an obvious super villain." Spider-Man rubbed his neck, and noticed the fabric of his suit around his neck was ripped. "Oh c'mon! Aunt May gone for the month so I have to sew this myself!"

"Not to worry Peter Parker, I have just the thing you need." Ban reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of tape.

"Uh, that's just tape." Spidey said all confused.

"It made with a type of nano-fiber used to repairs clothing at high speeds. Now hold still." He pulled some of the tape and started to wrap it around the cuts in the suit. And as if magically, the fabric on Spider-Man's suit started to repair. "Now you can take it off."

Spidey picked at the tape and pulled it off. "Wow, now that's impressive."

"Alright, first those whip gloves now the repair tape," Mat said as he walked up and removed his Watch. "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"It might come as a surprise, but where I came from I was known for my inventing." He put his tape back in his bag. "My gadgets even impressed my grandmother enough to land me a job at her work. My sister got in because she was at the top of her class."

"You never said that you had a sister." Mat inquired.

"Well she's….a lively one. But a rule follower so she's not much fun." Ban sighed and stood up. "But enough about me, we need to find whoever has the Another Spider-Man Watch."

"Yeah, but first I might have to explain some things." Mat scratched his arm.

"Yeah, you do." Mat jumped and turned around to see a not so happy Fury glaring at him. "I invite you to my academy and suddenly a monster shows up. Care to explain."

"That'd probably be best. Got a conference or something?" Mat nervously smiled.

* * *

**Next time, on Kamen Rider Era!**

**Matthew: That thing wants to erase you from history.**

**Spider-Man: No freak show is gonna use my powers to cause chaos!**

**Agent Venom/Iron Spider/Kid Arachnid/Scarlet Spider: Here comes the Spider-Men!**

**J Jonah Jameson: I admit, he truly is a hero…..**

**Matthew: Just your friendly neighbourhood Kamen Rider Era!**

**Episode Four: Great Power and Great Responsibility 2012!**

* * *

**A/N: And done, our first part of the Spider-Man arc. Hope you enjoyed, especially the little cameo for someone special. **

**Now if you're wondering why Another Spider-Man is so similar to many of the Web Warriors well it's obvious…so I'll explain it next time. **

**But now to the reviews.**

**DarkKingOfTime: Well I never watched Soul Eater so most likely not.**

**Yogap34712: I did.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Don't know what Valerian and Laure line TV show is so no. No they won't go to Batman Beyond cause I have something special planned for DC. I actually drew that as well as the Secondary Rider on my Deviantart. Yes there will be a Third Rider. No, Onyx's personality will be nothing like Kazumi. And I dunno.**

**Lenz012696: You can't just shave the moustache! That's one of the only good things about him!**

**WargreymonZ: Sailor Moon was actually on the list.**

**Stormfalcon2018: Mario and Sonic were already on the list. Dragonball is a no cause I don't like the show that much. I don't know what Rising of the shield hero is so maybe no? Destiny is on the list and for a special form. Like I said earlier I have something special planned for DC. Can't really think of how I'd do Avengers. Kirby, maybe…Legend of Zelda is on the list. And there is no way I am doing Naruto, because I hate that show.**

**So with nothing else I'll see you all in the chapter. **

**BYE, BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI READER**

**Now we wrap up our time in the Spider-Man world. We're heading to the next after Mat collects this world's watch so without further a due. **

**RIDER TIME!**

* * *

"According to legends, everyday man Matthew Jones was destined to become the saviour of worlds, Kamen Rider Era." Ban read from a comic book, which had Mat's Rider from on it.

"Now within the world of Spider-Man, he helps the wall crawler defend his city against this threat that could shatter time itself."

* * *

Chapter 4: Great Power and Great Responsibility 2012!

* * *

Mat and Ban now sat in the Academy's conference room with Fury, Spider-Man, Agent Venom and Iron Spider sat on the other end.

"So are you gonna start or am I?" Mat asked sheepishly as Fury narrowed his eye.

"We'll start," The director said. "How about we start with what the hell that thing was?"

"Hoo boy here we go." Mat cleared his throat. "Well that monster we fought was called an Another Hero. More specifically Another Spider-Man."

"So an evil me? Okay, it was inevitable." Spidey sighed.

"It's not just an evil you. That thing wants to erase you from history. It has all your powers and seems to have even the other spider heroes as well." Mat said which made the red and blue hero grip his fist.

"Well how do we beat it? Everything has a weakness." Iron Spider asked.

"True but the weakness of this kind of creature isn't easy to come across." Ban answered. "The only way to permanently defeat it is to use the powers of the original, your powers Peter Parker."

"You need to take Parker's powers? That's ridiculous." Agent Venom protested.

"It's only with the hero's absolute consent that we take it. It doesn't exactly steal the powers away, just makes a copy of it inside a Watch." Mat showed the Mega Man Watch. "Like this."

"The real question is where did this damn thing come from? Space? Another Dimension?" Fury wanted answers, fast.

"That's another conundrum. All we know is that someone is selling them to people to hate the Heroes the most." Mat said, which made Spider-Man gain a thoughtful look. "That's gonna be hard to figure since you've had a lot of enemies in the past."

"Yeah but a lot of them converted to good, Norman became normal, Doc Oct willingly went to prison and has used his mind for good. I can't think of anyone else really."

"This is a real pain in the ass." Fury grumbled. Spidey growled to himself and went to leave to room. "Parker, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find that thing and end it." Fury stood up and grabbed Peter's shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere. As long as that thing's out there you're in danger." Spider-Man pulled away and turned to glare at Fury.

"No freak show is gonna use my powers to cause chaos!" He yelled. "I'm the one that's meant to keep the neighbourhood friendly, and that thing swinging around is gonna put lives in danger just to get to me!" He turned and left the room.

"Dammit kid…" Fury sighed and turned to Matthew. "Tell me there's some other way here."

"Sorry Director Fury sir." Mat apologised. "My hands are tied."

The door to the room opened and the others looked as two more spider themed heroes entered. They both wore black and red with one being shorter than the other. This was Scarlet Spider and Kid Arachnid.

"Miles, Ben it's about time you guys got here." Agent Venom said as he slapped Miles's back playfully, yet hard for the younger hero.

"We came as soon as we heard." Scarlet Spider grumbled and crossed his arms. "But you know, flying halfway across the world in a jet isn't exactly a cake walk."

"So what is the problem?" Miles asked while rubbing his back.

"Riley, Morales, this is Matthew and Ban. They're here to help against this threat." Fury introduced. "To sum things up, some lunatic sold a weapon that wants to kill Parker."

"Seriously?" Ben gasped. "How many times have we fought against something that wants Peter dead?" He sighed. "What's it this time?"

"Basically an evil version of him." Mat answered as he stood up. "It has his traits, as well as you four."

"So, really bad then?" Miles questioned, which Mat and Ban nodded. "Oh well that's bad."

"And what's worse is that Parker just ran out of here, making him a target." Fury grunted. "I want you all to go out and look for him, as long as he's out there he's in danger. Now go."

They all nodded and left the Academy. Iron Spider used his Repulsors while the others swung back to the city.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Mat groaned. He heard a whirring sound and saw Ban step onto a hoverboard. "You have a hoverboard?!"

"Worry not, you can use your Roller to traverse any surface. See you there." He flew off towards the city.

"My bike…?" He said as the Time Roller suddenly zoomed next to him. "This works for me." He got on the bike and revved it. He ramped off and was surprised as the bike drove across the water. "I got a Jesus bike, hells yes."

* * *

As the heroes searched through New York, at the Daily Bugle, Jameson sat in his office with a concerned look.

'That thing…..was horrid.' He groaned in his mind. 'Get it together Jameson! If this is the best way to rid of Spider-Man, then you will commit to it!'

He felt a chill down his spine as Vul came out of nowhere behind him. "I hope you're not having second thoughts Mr Jameson. I don't do refunds."

"Of course I'm not!" Jameson shouted. "I want to get rid of that menace and I'll do it no matter!"

"Good," Vul chucked the Another Spider-Man watch to Jameson. "Our friend wants to come out to play again."

Jameson hesitantly reached for the Watch and eventually pressed the button atop.

_**SPIDER-MAN!**_

He dropped it on the floor as it morphed into Another Spider-Man. The monstrous hero loomed over Jameson as the older man gulped.

Another Spider-Man hissed before running and jumping out of the widow, swinging through the city again.

"What's the matter Mr Jameson?" Vul huffed a cigar. "You seem a little glum."

"I'm fine." Jameson straightened his tie. 'That thing gives me the creeps.'

Vul noticed that Jameson was acting strangely and chuckled quietly.

* * *

Mat continued driving through the city's street as he searched for Peter.

"Come on Spidey, where are ya?" He looked up high to try catch the webslinger. He narrowed his eyes and saw a red and blue shape swing through a pair of buildings. "There you are." He zoomed over in that direction.

Mat followed the red and blue shape before it landed in an alleyway. He saw the shape land crouched as Mat stopped the Roller.

"Hey Parker, you can't just go running off like that you had us worried." Mat got off the Roller and walked over to the shape, but noticed it looked a little bigger than Spidey. "Um, Peter?"

Suddenly four arachnid arms burst out of its back and it turned around to reveal Another Spider-Man.

"Oh crap baskets!" Mat yelled as he backed up. Another Spider-Man hissed and shot webs that wrapped around Mat and pinned him to a wall. "Well then…!"

Another Spider-Man's mouth dripped with saliva as it approached Mat. He tried kicking it away, but the monster just webbed his legs as well as it licked it lips.

"Back off!" A web line shot between Another Spider-Man and Mat as Spidey swung down and double kicked it in the face. "You wanna fight, then you get me!"

The monstrous hero roared and ran at its good counterpart as regular Spider-Man did the same. Spidey jumped over Another Spider-Man as it tried to slash him with its claws. He turned and punched the monster as it tried skewer him with its extra legs.

The Another Hero jumped back and snarled before it slung a web and swung away.

"Get back here!" Spidey yelled and was about to go after the monster but seemed to have ran out of web fluid. "Damn it."

"Hey Peter," Mat spoke up, getting Spider-Man's attention. "Mind giving me a hand with this stuff?"

After a few minutes Mat was freed from the webbing as the two heroes now sat upon the roof of a building, chowing down on hot dogs.

"Ya know if something's wrong you can just talk to me about it." Matthew said as he finished his dog. "So what's eating at you?"

"It's just…I don't know. This monster thing is running around with my powers, making me seem like even more of a menace. What's worse is the fact that the damn thing came back after we beat it. And we can't figure our who even bought it!"

"It is a conundrum." Mat looked over to nearby building that had a TV screen, showing the Bugle broadcast. "Wait a minute, no way. No-no-no-no that's not right."

"What is it?" Spidey asked as he pulled his mask down.

"I think I may have an idea on who bought the Another Hero Watch."

* * *

Jameson sat at his desk signing some papers, though his face showed he was unfocussed and distressed.

He put his pen down and rubbed his face. 'I don't see why I'm acting like this! I'm doing what's best to get rid of that menace but…why does it feel like I've done something wrong?'

TAP-TAP*

Jameson jumped and turned to the window behind him. There hung Spider-Man while Era was on his Roller up against the window.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Jameson shouted at them. Spider-Man swung backwards and smashed right through the window, with Era jumping in as well. "That was an expensive window!"

"Jameson, you're gonna answer for what you've done!" Spidey growled as he grabbed Jameson from by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you jabbering about?! I have done nothing wrong!" The old grouch growled back. "You menaces are the ones who broke into my office! Security!"

"We know you're the one who bought the watch that summoned Another Spider-Man." Era said with crossed arms. "All the villains that hated Spider-Man eventually turned the other cheek and became good, so there's no way they'd have enough hatred to fuel an Another Hero."

"You've got no proof I ever bought something from Vul. Now get outta my office!"

"We never mentioned anyone named Vul." Era said, making Jameson grunt. "Caught yo~~~~u."

"Fine, yeah I bought the watch off that guy. But I only did it for the good of the city! This wall crawling menace has done nothing but cause trouble for the good people of New York by bringing villains and more menaces! So when I'm offered a way to make it safer, I take it!"

"You can't be serious Jameson!" Spider-Man tensed up and gripped his fists. "After every time I beat the bad guy, after every time I saved a life, after every time I protected the world you still treat me like crap! You treat me like I'm nothing!"

"You're nothing more than a bug." Jameson narrowed his eyes. "A bug that needs to be squashed."

Spider-Man looked down before walking back to the window. "Maybe you're right Jameson." He said before jumping out.

"Spidey!" Era called after him as he ran to the window. "You really are a cold hearted person Jameson. No, you're worse….you're just as bad as the villains Spider-Man has defeated."

Era jumped back on the Roller and drove down the building. Jameson sighed and went to his desk phone.

"Sandra, send the janitors to clean up all the shattered glass in my office." He said before hanging up. The thwip sound a slung web was heard as someone landed inside the office. "What do you want now menace?"

Jameson turned around and screamed as Another Spider-Man grabbed him by the face and swung away outside the window.

* * *

Peter and Mat were sat back on the building as the wall crawler was miserable at his most.

"It just hurts, to know not everyone accepts all the good you've done. Jameson will always see me as the bad guy I guess."

"It's alright Peter, there's still people who see you as the hero you are." Mat assured. "But with Another Spider-Man still out there we need to get back to the Academy."

"Yeah alright." He agreed and slid his mask on. They were about to leave, but a call was coming from Peter's communicator. "What is it Flash?"

"_Parker, you need to see the news!" _Flash quickly said. Peter went to the news app and brought up a holographic screen which made the Peter and Mat gasp.

"_This just in, Daily Bugle head of office J. Jonah Jameson has been taken hostage by what appears to be a horrifying arachnid monster. The monster has Jameson dangling from one of the buildings in Times Square." _The news lady reported as the broadcast showed Jameson wrapped up in webs and dangling from one of the electric billboards with Another Spider-Man scaled above him.

"Jameson was kidnapped by his own monster?" Spider-Man asked, a minor hint of humour in his voice.

'It's just like what happened with Dr Wily and Another Mega-Man. It turned against its master.' Mat thought to himself. "We gotta help him."

"Why? Jameson's never done anything for me, excepted embarrass me, called hits on me, and helped out my enemies." Spidey crossed his arms. "I might as well just leave him for that monster."

"If you did that then Jameson would be correct about you, you'd become the bad guy he's always made you out to be." Mat said which made the red and blue hero mutter to himself. "Think, what would Uncle Ben say?"

That made Spidey gasp. "Uncle Ben…" An image of his beloved uncle appeared in his mind. "Alright, let's got save the loud mouth."

Mat smiled and nodded.

* * *

"A~~~~~~H!" Jameson screamed as he swung side to side from the centre building of Times Square. "Get me down from here!" Another Spider-Man skulked closer to Jameson as some saliva dripped onto his face. "I'm supposed to be your boss freak!"

Any civilian in the area just watched, some having their phones out to take photos or videos.

"Hey big ugly!" A voice called as Mat pushed through the crowd with his Driver on already. "You want some of me?"

The monster snarled and jumped down, creating a minor crater as it landed and scaring away the crowd.

**ERA! **

Mat slotted in his Watch and pressed the button atop the Driver, slanting it. "Henshin!"

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

The multiple clock straps spun around him as his armour formed and visor slammed onto his helmet.

"The hero of the Omniverse has arrived!" Era got into his pose. "Kamen…..Rider…..Era!" He gave a two fingered salute.

Another Spider-Man roared and used its extra legs to push itself towards the Rider. Era ducked under a slash attack and elbowed the monster in the ribs and then upper cutting its chin.

While the monster and Rider fought, Jameson looked up as the web holding him was dwindling. He growled in panic before noticing a certain someone on the wall.

"You!"

"Nice to see you two moustache." Spider-Man said just as the web snapped. Jameson screamed as he fell to the ground, if not for Spidey to thwip a web that clung to Jameson's chest as he gently lowered him onto the ground.

"Why would you save me? A-a-after all I've said, I've done."

"Because I want to prove I'm not a menace. I want to be everyone's hero, everyone's friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man." He explained as he ripped off the webbing on Jameson. "Even yours."

Another Spider-Man just had hit Era with a Venom Blast that sent the Rider into a car.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a monster to beat." Spider-Man slung two webs and kick pulled himself towards Another Spider-Man, kicking him in the process.

'He could have let me drop, but instead he saved my life. Have I really been wrong the whole time?'

Another Spider-Man shot a web, but the Rider caught it and pulled the monster towards him, head butting its face.

'All the times he stopped the likes of Green Goblin and Dr Octopus I'd always blame him.'

The monstrous hero then seemed to be overpowering the good guys as he grabbed both their heads and slammed them together before throwing them away.

'I thought I was the hero, when really I was always as bad as the villains.' Jameson gritted his teeth.

"Mr Jameson, if you would come with me please." The reporter turned around as Ban stood there and offered him a hand up. "If we act now, you can lend a helpful hand in this fight."

Spider-Man and Era pushed themselves up as the Another Hero snarled and stalked towards them.

"This isn't exactly going the best possible way." Era groaned and rubbed his side.

"But we have to keep fighting." Spider-Man gripped his fists. "This thing has my powers, so it's my responsibility to beat it!"

Another Spider-Man roared and went to attack again, if not for a barrage of small black missiles assaulted the monster. Era and Spidey looked in the direction it came and saw four shapes swinging through the Square's buildings. Those shapes being Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Kid Arachnid, and Scarlet Spider.

"Here come the Spider-Men!" The four of them said. Scarlet Spider charged in first as bone like blades came from his wrists and stabbed the monster. It snarled in pain as Scarlet Spider continued to rapidly stab it.

Another Spider-Man went to slash with its own claws, but Scarlet Spider retracted his blades and jumped back.

Kid Arachnid jumped onto the monster's back as his hands sparked blue.

"When I say 'hey', you say 'ah'. Hey!" He slapped the Another Hero, sending a Venom Blast through its body, causing it to scream. "Hey!" He slapped it again. "HEY!" He slapped with both hands and kicked off its head.

While it was disorientated, Agent Venom charged in and tackled Another Spider-Man into a wall. He then assaulted it with punches before using the Symbiote to turn his hand into a mace and smash it into the monster's face.

Another Spider-Man growled and grabbed Agent Venom by his hand. The monster then went to punch but the black coated hero caught its fist as the two had a test of might. The Another Hero shot out one of its extra legs that threw Agent Venom across the street.

Iron Spider flew around while firing his Repulsors at Another Spider-Man. The lasers hissed against its skin as it burned against it.

The tech hero then flew down and kicked its face with his metal heel. The three mechanical spider arms sprung from his back and stabbed into Another Spider-Man's chest and then used them to pull it into a punch and then a double blast from the Repulsors.

**ZERO TIME!**

Era cocked his shot gun and aimed at Another Spider-Man who roared and went to slash at him. Just as the monstrous hero got close, Era ducked down and shoved the barrel of the Ripper into the monster's gut and pulled the trigger.

Another Spider-Man stumbled back and growled. It then noticed a pair of kids hiding by some rubble. It made its fanged mouth into cruel smile as it charged at the kids.

"No!" Spider-Man yelled before he broke into a sprint towards the monster. Another Spider-Man sent one of its extra legs to try stab one of the children, but in the nick of time, Spidey pushed them out of the way as the claw on the end of the leg dug into his rib area.

The wall crawler fell to the ground as Another Spider-Man retraced its leg and gave a snarled chuckle. A portal opened behind it and it jumped inside.

"Spidey!" The other Web Warriors called out and ran to help him. The wound from Another Spider-Man started to seep blood.

"Hang on Parker, you'll be okay." Scarlet Spider said as he thwiped a web onto the wound. "We'll get you back to the Academy and get you patched up."

"What's the point?! The monster got away! It's over now…I've failed." Spider-Man grunted in pain.

"That's never stopped you before!" The Web Warriors looked at Era. "When Green Goblin jumped through the Spider-Verse, you made it your mission to follow him. When Taskmaster assembled his own team of supers, you and the Web Warriors fought against them. When Doctor Octopus formed the Sinister Six, you and all your friends waged an all out war to keep this city safe. So no, you haven't failed, you know why? Because you are this city's hero, you are Spider-Man!"

The wall crawler was speechless at what he said. A ringing sound came from Era's helmet as he pressed the side of it.

"Hello?"

"_My Hero, it's me." _

"Ban? How long has my suit had a communicator?"

"_Oh for a while." _Ban said which made Era sigh. _"Now if I may direct your attention to any one of the billboards." _

Era looked at one of the boards just as it changed to a Daily Bugle broadcast.

"_This is J. Jonah Jameson here to report on this afternoon's incident." _Jameson said, not as grouchy as his usual self.

"Oh great, as if I need this right now." Spider-Man groaned.

"_This is also my chance to make my deepest apologies." _That caught the heroes' attention. _"In the past few years I've blamed every bad thing upon someone, every worst case scenario, every world ending event. But this afternoon proved something to me, something surprising, that I was wrong." _

"Now way, is Jameson gonna do what I think he is?" Kid Arachnid gasped.

"_I was wrong about Spider-Man being a menace. I was wrong about linking him to all of New York's troubles. In the end I was wrong about everything. I admit, he truly is a hero." _

Spidey smiled underneath his mask as the broadcast shut off.

"Well whaddya know, I managed to make Jameson switch to my side." He said as Agent Venom and Scarlet Spider helped him stand.

"It's like I said, try hard enough and you can become anyone's hero. Even someone like Jameson."

Spider-Man reached into a pocket in his suit and pulled something out.

"Here." He tossed it to Era, and as he caught it he saw it was an Omni-Watch. It had a blue outer with a red ring, the top had the spider symbol and the bottom read 2012. "Something in the back of my Spidey Sense is telling me to give this to you. Now got kick that monster back to hell."

Era looked down at the Watch and then the Web Warriors. He nodded and moved back a bit.

"Time Roller!" Era's bike zoomed out of nowhere. He saddled up and placed in the Watch making the holographic screen pop up and dial through the numbers until 2012.

"_**Destination set; 2012. Charting course." **_Era revved the bike's engine.

"To protect the future, I must save the past." Era let loose the gas and drove through a time portal.

* * *

**[Many years ago, New York City]**

"Good morning New York City!" Spider-Man had just sent some crooks to the slammer and was now swinging through the city. "Now to head to S.H.I.E.L.D before Fury gives me an earful. Guy needs to learn how to chill."

A flash caught his attention as Spidey looked behind just in time to see Another Spider-Man swing out of the portal. It roared as it followed the wall crawler through some buildings.

"Whoa! Talk about a freak show!" Spidey said as Another Spider-Man lunged at him and pinned him against a wall. Its fangs spread as it roared and spat saliva. "Eep!"

Just as Another Spider-Man was about to sink in, a portal opened in the sky with Era riding out. He rammed into Another Spider-Man which also dragged regular Spider-Man onto another roof.

"Claws off pal." Era got off his bike and stood between Spider-Man and the monster.

"WHO? WHAT? HOW? WHY?!" Yeah Spidey was lost for right now.

"Who am I? Well, I'm the hero of heroes, the one who'll fix the cracks in the fourth wall. Kamen…..Rider…..Era!"

"Kamen Rider?" Spider-Man questioned.

"And now, the main event." Era removed the Spider-Man watch from its holder and turned the dial, making it resemble the webbed mask.

**SPIDER-MAN!**

He slotted the watch into the left side and pressed the button atop to slant it. He then spun it around.

**RIDER TIME! (DUN-DUN-DUN) KAMEN! (DUN-DUN-DUN) RIDER! (DUN-DUN) E~~~R~~~A~~~~!**

Holograms ejected from the Ziku Driver which formed into a giant spider symbol.

**ARMOUR TIME!**

The symbol exploded and formed into different parts of armour onto Era. The colour was red with some parts of blue and the shoulders had arachnid legs attached just for decoration. On his fore arms were a pair of gunned gauntlets what looked as though they could spin. SDM written in purple slammed onto his helmet.

**RADIOACTIVE SPIDER BLOOD! SPI! DER! MAN!**

"Behold!" Spider-Man jumped as Ban suddenly seemed to appear behind him. "For the hero of time and space has made his debut on this world! Travelling world to world, collecting the powers of the greatest of heroes! Protecting the Fourth Wall is his mission, and he shall fulfil it. He is Kamen Rider Era, Spider-Man Armour! A dark chapter in his story, is purified by the light." He slammed the book shut.

"Who is this guy?!" Spider-Man still seemed lost.

"Just your friendly neighbourhood Kamen Rider Era!" Era said before he and Another Spider-Man charged at each other. The two dealt punches to each other until Another Spider-Man managed to land a slash across his chest.

Era back flipped away and aimed both his arms forward. The gauntlets began to spin and fire web pellets that splodged against Another Spider-Man and wrapped around it.

Both gauntlets turned once before Era shot two web strings that attached to an air duct unit. He used all his strength to pull the duct off the roof and threw it right at Another Spider-Man.

The monster ripped through the web and caught the dust, crushing it with its strength.

Era fired two more web strings the banister behind Another Spider-Man and pulled himself into a mid-air spin kick, knocking the Another Hero off the roof.

"That was easy."

'How does this guy have my powers? And that monster thing is pretty much like me too.' Spidey though before squiggles appeared around his head. "Spidey Sense?"

Era had the same squiggles as he readied his Web Shooter Shooters. "Here it comes again."

Another Spider-Man jumped from the side of the building upwards and prepared to pounce on Era. The Rider spun on his heel and punched Another Spider-Man directly in the abdomen.

"Your time of evil is up!" Era through Another Spider-Man over his shoulder and pressed both buttons atop the Watches.

**FINISH TIME! SPIDER-MAN!**

He spun the Driver and began to run circles around Another Spider-Man while firing more pellets to wrap it again. He also managed to hit some that stuck the monster to the ground.

Era jumped to the sky and shot a pair of web strings on either side of Another Spider-Man.

**THWIP-THWIP TIME STRIKE!**

Era pulled himself towards Another Spider-Man and aimed his right leg into a kick. The kick landed onto Another Spider-Man as Era skidded past with the monster exploding. The watch fell and shattered.

Spider-Man watched the whole conflict and could stare with confusion.

"Here." Ban offered him a Blank Omni-Watch. "Take care of this item, keep it safe and with you at all times."

"Um, sure. I'm just not gonna question anything else right now." Spidey said before running off the roof and swinging away.

"I think we broke him." Era said as he removed the Spider-Man Watch.

"Yes, it does seem as so." Ban shook his head and opened a portal as the two walked in.

* * *

**[Back in the present]**

Mat and Ban were back at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy with Fury and the Web Warrior giving them a send-off.

"Well Peter, this is goodbye." Mat and Peter shook hands. "It's been great hanging with you, even if by a thread."

"That pun was bad even by my standard." Peter chuckled. And thanks, for reminding me of the hero I am, the hero everyone needs; the Web Warriors."

Fury stepped forward and addressed the world travellers. "You both have my thanks, I don't know what would've happened if that thing ran through New York for all these years."

"It was great meeting you all, you guys are awesome." Mat said to the other spider themed heroes. "Ban?"

The green haired teen opened a portal as the two waved one last time and walked in.

* * *

**[World of ?]**

Mat and Ban stepped out into what seems like some kind of training facility. They looked around as things seemed more advanced than regular military.

"What kinda world is this?" Mat questioned before alarms started to blare. The door to the room opened as multiple people in green combat armour swarmed in and aimed some kind of assault rifles at them. "Wait, that armour…Marines?"

Heavier foot steps followed as a man in dark green technological armour came in. His armour was more advance as his helmet covered his entire head, including an orange visor. He too had the assault rifle.

"Oh my god…"

"There he is." Ban opened his book to a different page. "I give you the hero of this world, Master Chief."

* * *

Vul was still in Spider-Man's world as he sat on the roof of a building.

"Well, that kid is really becoming a pain in my ass." He lit one of his cigars and puffed it.

"Oh don't be so down Vul." A female voice said behind him. Walking up to his side was a woman with pitch black skin like Vul with red eyes as well. She also wore a suit with a red tie and had glasses on. She had a skirt with thigh high boots and long black hair.

"Hello Nul, nice to see you." Vul groaned as he smoked more.

"Aw, has business been bad lately? I've noticed how the Another Energy in the worlds you've visited have decreased." She giggled.

"It's only because of this kid who's gotten his lucky hands on some Rider Gear and already has two watches." He threw his cigar away. "I'd like to see you try."

"Well, maybe I will." Nul's eyes narrowed as if smirking.

* * *

**Next time, on Kamen Rider Era!**

**Master Chief: This is Sierra 117, identify yourself intruders.**

**Mat: WE COME IN PEACE!**

**Ban: This technology, I believe this is what my version of heaven would be like.**

**Locke: Chief, the Prometheans are here! And so's something else!**

**Cortana: Hello John.**

* * *

**A/N: Boy this took me a while to finish up, but now we're finished with Spider-Man. Our next stop is the technological future filled with outer space war; Halo.**

**So now let's get to reviews.**

**Guest DCDGojira: No they won't go to Skullman. And yes she will.**

**James Reed: I'm not doing SAO, I already said I'm not doing DBZ, I don't really like One Piece, so I won't do that either. Also I already have something special planned involving someone from Kamen Rider. No Mat's not becoming anyone like Oma Zi-O because he's a hero in the future not an overlord. And finally I'm not ****gonna do a Tokyo Ghoul and Amazons crossover, I already have an Amazons crossover idea anyway.**

**Kamen Rider Yokai: Spyro was already on the list but not sure about Sly Cooper, maybe.**

**So anyway I'll see you all next time. **

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
